To Protect Him
by Emma15
Summary: A promise to protect, uttered for love, and kept through hate...
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

****

Author's Note: This is my second Charmed story. My first _The Son_ isn't finished but for those of you who've read it... I plan to... eventually... the next chapter is half-way done.

Anyway as for this, it takes place in season six, after Chris's identity is revealed to all. His relationship with Piper is great... she is NOT living at Magic School. His relationship with Leo is on the mend.

Please review!!

=====================================================================

"Leave us," the words were uttered imperiously, the eyes fixed on the young girl now cowering against the far wall.

The demon still in attendance bowed his head, saying deferentially, "Yes, my lord," before shimmering out.

Slowly, deliberately, he made his way towards her, his footsteps echoing in the large room.

"You try my patience, Polly," he said aggravation permeating each word.

She said nothing, merely huddled closer to the wall. Wanting to get as far away from him as she could.

He kneeled before her, she whimpered, closing her eyes tight, her body tense.

She felt his gaze, his anger. Felt when it changed, when it became something even worse. When it became something she couldn't fight.

She felt his hand her on hair, stroking it. Gently, soothingly, over and over again, like you'd do to a frightened kitten.

She tried not to, gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, she tried.

But it was useless, her body was treacherous and she felt herself relaxing. She didn't want to, she wanted to resist him, to fight him, to hate him...

Instead she let him lift her into his arms, let her head fall against his chest ... she was so tired ...

The sobs came when she felt the mattress underneath her. She clung to him, her face pressed against his chest.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she muttered over and over again, tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you, I hate... you... for not letting me hate you..." she whimpered a few minutes later, her hold loosening as she collapsed against him, exhaustion finally taking over.

All the while he'd smoothed her hair, never uttering a word, just repeating the gesture over and over.

He shifted her now, laying her fully on the bed. Taking in her bedraggled clothing, dirty limbs, and tearstained face.

There was a wound on her upper arm, from a dagger it seemed.

He healed it.

She was too thin, too pale, too meek....

She was breaking right in front of him...

He was breaking her.

...

The thought should give him pleasure.

...

It didn't.

...

He cursed himself for feeling her pain, her torment, her weariness...

He thought he'd ridden himself of them long go... of the bonds that had united him to his family.

Apparently, his tie to her had remained.

A small voice inside him, the one he no longer heeded, told him it would always remain.

Told him he'd never rid himself of his tie to her. Of his tie to _him_.

They were this generations Power of Three and something's could never be torn apart.

He stood suddenly, restless, this was ridiculous. She had to be punished. She'd deliberately disobeyed a direct order. She'd run from, hidden from, defied him, all in the face of his subordinates.

She was following in _his _footsteps.

Still, she wasn't _him_.

She was Polly.

And since the day she'd been born, he'd adored her. All five pounds and four ounces of her.

He began pacing the room slowly.

It was the only way. She didn't see it. That's why she'd run from him. She couldn't understand. By marrying her to Vikonis he'd be ensuring not only a powerful allegiance, but a good stud for her too.

He grimaced slightly at the memory of her reaction when he'd mentioned that particular tid-bit.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

"I'll kill myself first!!" she roared, her brown eyes flashing.

"Don't be absurd Polly, I'd just bring you back," he countered.

She threw a vase at him, it shattered at the wall just to the left of his head, "I WON'T," she hissed, "I refuse to have sex with a demon for you!!"

He rolled his eyes, keeping his distance from her so he wouldn't be provoked into grabbing her and shaking the life out of her, "You won't have to have sex with him. His seed will be implanted within you is all,"

"Oh is that all..."

His gaze hardened, "Sarcasm does not become you Polly,"

"No, I guess not, after all that is Chris's forte, isn't it," she said goadingly.

His eyes hardened, "This is not open to negotiation," he responded after a moment, "You will marry Vikonis and bear a child. End of story,"

"He's a DEMON, Wyatt!!!"

"He is one of my most powerful - "

"He's a DEMON!!" she roared again.

"We need this union, it will ensure the obedience of nearly every upper level demon still in existence. And the child will have the power of the Hallowell's in it's blood. It will be the first of the next generation."

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Maybe I'm not making myself clear - "

"You've made yourself perfectly clear, Polly, it is I, that apparently, have not. You will do as I say, not because I am asking but because I am ordering you to. I am the supreme ruler here and you are under my command, my word is law. You will marry Vikonis and you will do so when I say and how I say. Your life is mine to do with as I please..." he paused then added with a smirk, "...and let us not forget the many innocents you wish to save..."

She had paled during his speech, not because of his words but because of the tone.

Wyatt was gone.

His majesty had appeared.

"You wouldn't..." she croaked out, her eyes wide. It was common knowledge that Wyatt allowed one or two sects of unregistered witches to live within the city limits.

The sects were comprised of old friends...

...friends that wouldn't give up the good fight...

... friends that she kept alive with her obedience...

"You know I would, Polly, you know I would..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He wouldn't.

Not out of any sentiment, but simply because it was good to have opposition, it kept him on his toes.

But she believed he would.

He'd expected her to give in.

He'd underestimated her.

She'd run... with the witches.

He could still feel the rush of panic that had assailed him when he'd realized her destination.

He couldn't protect her when she was with The Resistance.

The Resistance was fair game for any demon. He'd stated it and hadn't gone back on his word.

Not when Chris had joined them against him.

And not now.

He had however, put the word out that she was to be brought to him -- unharmed.

He hadn't counted on her resilience. Had forgotten who she came from, what she knew...

She wasn't just a witch, as some of his demon staff called her.

No... she was the child of a Charmed One. Born and bred into a family of Power. A family of strength. A family that didn't give up.

It had been six weeks since that day.

He'd changed his order eight days ago.

She was to be brought to him -- alive.

And she had been.

Barely.

He stopped looking down her sleeping form.

She looked like her mother.

Instantly, he pushed the thought away. He didn't entertain thoughts of his family.

Ever.

"You summoned me, Master Wyatt," a timid voice said from the door.

It was a girl, no more than seventeen.

A witch, captured, made to slave away under the orders of demons, for no wages, no freedom... A lucky one.

"Bathe her and dress her," he said tersely.

She nodded, looking down, "Yes, Sir,"

Silently he left the room. His gaze dark.

=====================================================================

Vikonis waited in the meeting chamber, his look impatient. The marriage should have take place two weeks ago, the man, or rather demon, was champing at the bit.

He was leader of his kind and had promised them an alliance with the All Powerful.

"She has been found?" he questioned.

Wyatt nodded once in response.

Vikonis would want the marriage to take place immediately.

Polly was not ready.

__

I'll kill myself first...

Her words, uttered in anger, seemed much too plausible all of sudden....

He'd boasted he'd just bring her back, the concept of trying and failing was not to be entertained.

He looked at the demon in front of him.

A wonderful specimen; had only betrayed him twice in several years.

He was strong and powerful.

Intelligent too -- for a demon.

He would make a wonderful ally.

"I am sorry," he whispered sadly, truly meaning the words.

Shock registered on Vikonis's face before Wyatt waved his hand and obliterated his existence.

It was a pity.

Vikonis would indeed have made a wonderful ally.

But he was not willing to risk Polly.

Not for all the allies in the world.

==================================================================

"Well..." he prompted several hours later, entering her bedroom, "Did you enjoy your little escapade?"

She was facing the window, her hair hanging loose down her back, her hands folded in front of her.

"No," she said softly, tears filling her eyes as she remembered all she'd seen.

He remained silent, studying her, "I am not angry with you, Polly," he offered taking a step towards her.

She turned to face him, her expression void of any emotion, "Then my prayers have been answered," she said bitterly.

"Really," stated, his eyes furious, he hated it when she was sarcastic, "By whom? I believe I destroyed the prayer answerers years ago."

"Asshole," she hissed at him then smirked, "Not all the prayer answerers were destroyed," she commented lightly.

He glowered at her, "Time outside these walls has made you belligerent Polly," he paused before adding dangerously, "I may have to take steps to rid you of your new found trait."

Her chin lifted, "Bring it on."

He approached her then, took her chin in his hands, "Be careful what you wish for, darling,"

"I'm not your darling," she spit out at him, jerking away from his touch.

"You **are** my baby cousin, though,"

She said nothing.

"I've decided you will not marry Vikonis," he proclaimed as he turned away from her, walking a few steps.

Still she remained silent.

"The next generation of Hallowell's can stand to wait another few years before it's conceived."

Still she remained silent.

"In fact I have destroyed Vikonis, to make sure he does nothing foolish in an attempt to claim what was promised to him," he waited.

...

Nothing.

...

"Say something Polly."

...

Meeting his gaze, she said firmly after a moment, "I understand now."

He arched an eyebrow, "Understand what?"

"What Chris fought for."

At the mention of his brother, Wyatt's entire demeanor hardened, "Chris - "

She cut him off though, her eyes on a distant spot, her voice soft, "I kept telling him if he'd just move in here, you wouldn't hurt him. I insisted that you had your reasons for what you were doing. That you loved us. That we were family and it was our job to stick together."

"It is. Polly - "

"You kill, Wyatt. I suppose I knew that... but I'd... I'd never seen it. It had never registered that you... you murder people. Innocents, witches, mortals, children... you kill, Wyatt. And by sticking with you... by standing by your side I... I condone it," her voice caught as tears pooled in her eyes.

She turned away from him, her gaze going out the window again.

"Polly, Chris's defiance has nothing to do with the policies my regime enforces. He just wants to prove that I can't govern him - "

"No Wyatt, I believed that before, but I don't anymore," she said firmly, not facing him, "Chris **saw**, he **knew**, and did what I should have done. He did what our mother's would have done. He fought for the innocents, he fought against the evil that would destroy a world that, yes wasn't perfect, but was balanced; it had black and white and gray. He fought the evil that would claim it was all gray, the evil that destroyed the balance and dispersed chaos throughout the world," she turned suddenly to face him, he eyes ablaze with knowledge.

"...and that evil is you, Wyatt."

He almost gasped. He didn't, of course. The source of all evil didn't gasp, but he almost did.

Because her words almost hurt.

"You're wrong - "

"No, I'm right. I'm right because I finally **see**. You locked me away behind these walls, shipped the younger children off to Magic School, sent Grandpa away to Europe -- you made it so we couldn't **see.** Sure we knew, we heard, but it's nothing like being out there in this city, like watching staving mothers kill their children so that they won't have to starve to death," she took a ragged breath, "And you know _why_ they're starving Wyatt!! Because they won't register with YOU. Because they refuse to submit to YOU!!!"

"**Exactly if they would do as they're told they're children wouldn't starve!!!!**" he roared.

She shook her head sadly, blinking back the tears, "Chris was right, you **are** too far gone..."

"Chris is a spoiled brat that's throwing a temper tantrum because I won't let him have his way!!"

She smirked slightly, "A temper tantrum that's lasted four years..."

He glared at her, "He's got spirit, I'll give him that..."

"Is true?" she asked suddenly, all humor vanishing from her face, "Is it true you killed Bianca?"

"Who told you that?" he spit out.

"Answer me and I'll answer you," she challenged.

"I didn't _kill_ her. She died while in a battle..." he paused then added with a careless shrug, "...it happens."

Her features formed into a mask of disgust as she lunged herself at his face, her fingers clawed, "You asshole!! You cold-hearted, insensitive jerk-off..." she screeched.

He grabbed her wrists, saving his face from her nails, but it didn't stop her thrashing.

She wanted to draw blood. And he didn't want to hurt her, so they were pretty much at a standstill.

"Stop it, Polly, stop it..."

"...you freakin bastard!! He loved her!!!" she continued.

"STOP IT," he growled out, forgoing not hurting her for getting her still. He subdued her rather harshly and then pinned her against the wall.

"Listen to me Paula Prudence Hallowell," he hissed in her face, "**I did NOT kill Chris's girlfriend**. I would have healed her, but she was dead by the time I got to her. Had she not stuck her hand in my back and done whatever the hell it is Phoenix's do, I very likely would have gotten to her in time, but alas whether you like to hear it or not, people **do **die in battles. However, **her **death is not on my hands," he tightened his hold just a little, "And count yourself lucky that I'm in a good mood today, if I wasn't I'd have you lashed for those words," he whispered his voice deadly serious.

She shivered slightly.

Wyatt had had her lashed only once before. He'd just moved her into the Tower as she called it, and she'd demanded to go home -- in front of his demon lackey's.

He'd done it to make a point.

Five lashes.

Then he'd healed her.

There weren't any scars but the pain...

She'd never done anything to incur that kind of anger again.

Suddenly she didn't care.

She had pain fresh on her mind. The pain going on outside these walls.

"Maybe her death isn't on your hands Wyatt, but there are hundreds that are."

He released her, before he did something he'd regret later.

"You're drenched in blood, Wyatt..."

"I have a meeting," he interrupted, "You'll come down for dinner, Polly,' with that he turned and began walking to the door.

He was almost to the door when she called out to him.

"What?" he hissed turning to face her.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" her voice was sad.

He sighed, "I heard you Polly. The city is a dangerous place and there are a lot of things that go on, that aren't exactly.... proper. But that's why I keep you here where it's safe. You don't need to concern yourself with what goes on outside here. It isn't your problem," he paused, then smiled at her, "All you need to do is be dressed and in the dining room for dinner, okay?"

She met his gaze and nodded slowly.

"Good," he proclaimed before leaving the room.

She turned slowly to face the window again.

She loved Wyatt. He was her older cousin.

Chris had been her best friend.

But...Wyatt...

...he'd been her confident, her supporter, her hero.

He and Chris had never had a stellar relationship. When she was with them, they got along famously.

Otherwise, the sparks flew.

Each thought the other was the favorite and no matter how much she tried to prove to them otherwise, nothing worked.

He's the twice-blessed child, the powerful one, the perfect son, the perfect witch -- the favorite.

He's the baby, the sweetheart, the charmer, the perfect little boy -- the favorite.

It was ridiculous, she saw it, she tried to get them to see it. She couldn't or rather _they_ wouldn't.

Still though, they were brothers and god-forbid you had a problem with one cause the other wasn't far behind.

They picked on each other non-stop, if someone else did it, they were in for a beat down.

And you'd be hard-pressed to find a more formidable twosome.

It had changed though, when Aunt Pip had died.

Everything had changed.

Neither brother was ever the same again.

Wyatt had taken charge. Chris had resented that.

Her little sisters and Paige's little boy had been sent to magic school. They were still there.

Her sisters would thirteen and eleven now. Her little cousin, twelve.

Wyatt had mentioned moving Lee into the Tower.

She hoped he wouldn't.

Slowly she moved to her desk, sat down at the seat, and paused a moment.

Tears filling her eyes.

Very slowly she pulled out a drawer, pulled it all the way out. At the back panel she pushed in one side and the other popped open.

Removing the board she pulled out a vial of potion.

Chris's last gift to her.

He'd shoved it in her hand after a particularly ugly fight.

__

...use it when you finally see what the hell's going on right in front of you...

He'd hissed at her, before orbing out.

She hadn't seen him again. He'd gone to the past. With Bianca's help.

Attached to the vial was a slip of paper with a spell on it. The vial itself contained what was probably the last telepathy/empathy power blocking potion in the world.

Wyatt hadn't wanted that particular potion spreading, so he'd burned that page of the book.

And passed a few laws that made the purchase of a few of it's ingredients illegal.

She fingered the bottle, reading the spell.

It was good.

Chris was a good spell writer.

A tear freed itself and fell down her cheek.

Followed by a few more.

She'd been wrong. Nothing made what Wyatt was doing justifiable. He was a monster, and Chris'd been right, she'd refused to see it, hadn't wanted to believe it.

And because of that, she was as responsible for the deaths going on as he was.

But things had changed.

She knew now.

And she couldn't not do anything about it.

=====================================================================

"You never answered my question. Who told you I killed Bianca?" Wyatt asked across the dinner table later that night.

Her fork clattered as she dropped it, her eyes nervous, she'd drunk the potion before coming down and was so anxious she could hardly eat, "Davie. Remember him..."

Wyatt too set his fork down, "Shelia and Darryl's oldest, right?"

She nodded, "You killed his sister and fiancée, and had a hand in the death of his parents."

"Did I?" he asked casually, resuming his meal.

Her eyes flashed, "They were our mothers' friends, Wyatt!!"

He shrugged, "Then they outlived their usefulness when our mothers died."

She threw the steak knife at him, aimed it at his head.

He stopped it in mid air, eyed it curiously, "Good throw," he said, before letting it drop to the table.

She was silent again.

"Wyatt?" she asked hesitantly, after a few minutes.

"hmmm"

"Would it... is it okay if... I..." she stuttered, "I want to go to the manor tonight... after it closes... would you... can I... will you let me go..." she finished uncertainly.

He studied her, "What for?"

She shrugged, "I..." she let tears fill her eyes, "I want to sleep in my mom's room, tonight," she whispered the words then looked down.

Waiting for the verdict.

"You'll have to have guards with you," he said.

She nodded, having known this, "I know... I just... please Wyatt..."

He stood and crossed over to her, lifting her chin with his hand, "If it were anyone but you I'd say no, Polly,"

She nodded, keeping the sad meek expression on her face.

"You have to be out of there by eight tomorrow morning."

"So I can go?" she asked, letting her eyes light up.

He nodded, amused, "You can go."

"Oh thank you Wyatt! Thank you," she exclaimed and stood.

Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

To him it was a thank you hug.

To her it was goodbye.

She hugged him tight, her eyes closed, for a moment forgetting who he'd become and what he did.

Remembering only who he'd been.

They pulled apart and went their separate ways.

He gave orders that she was to be taken to the manor, she went to her room and packed.

Had anyone been looking they would have seen her pack much more than an over night bag.

But no one was looking.

Wyatt seemed to have forgiven her readily for her _escapade_ as he called it.

Of course, it could have something to do with the fact the she was pretty sure she'd scared him shitless when one of his demon lackey's had carried her in almost unconscious and covered in dirt and blood.

She'd put up a good fight, used powers she'd forgotten she had.

He'd healed most of her as soon as the demon had set her down, at which point she's run from him in terror.

That had shaken him.

She'd seen that.

So had his demons.

He'd vanquished nearly all of them.

She'd never run from him before. Ever.

Even after the lashing incident she hadn't feared him. She'd been angry and hadn't wanted to go through that again, but hadn't been afraid of him.

At that moment though, all she'd known was that that the Source of All Evil was standing above her.

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Then he'd touched her, gently, like _Wyatt_.

...

Sighing, she shimmered to the manor.

She appeared in the foyer, and waited for the demons to shimmer in after her.

As soon as they did, she froze them.

****

"Small of mind

big of woe

the pain you've caused

now will you know."

She said the words softly, it was a pretty average vanquishing spell. She'd heard it in a story once.

Wasn't sure if it would work on just any demon...

It did work though.

As soon as she finished, the demons burst into flames.

She sighed, taking her time to go up to the attic, after all she hadn't been in the manor for almost a year.

Everything looked the same and yet so different.

It didn't look the same because it was... but because it was preserved that way...

It was creepy and she ran the rest of the way.

In the attic the books spot was roped off, she glanced at it quickly, before going to stand in front of the symbol.

That symbol represented her family.

Turning around she scanned the attic. It didn't even deserve to be called that anymore.

It was a showroom and nothing more.

...

Bianca had died here.

She hadn't known the woman well, only as a body guard.

But she'd loved her, because Chris had loved her, so she must have been special.

...

She'd memorized the spell. She had a lot of spells memorized.

****

"I call upon the ancient power

to help us in this darkest hour

let the book return to this place,

claim refuge in it's rightful place"

Almost instantly the book materialized and dropped onto it's stand.

She began flipping through the pages, but couldn't find it.

"Where is it, where is it..."

She didn't find it, she did however find a torn edge.

"Shit" she said, slamming the book shut.

__

Think of something, think of something...

She told herself urgently, someone was bound to notice the book was missing soon.

She opened it again to where the page had been tone from, she murmured as she ran her hand over the edges,

****

"Let the object desired return

so that it's existence may be re-firmed"

"Yes!!" she exclaimed as the page formed itself in the book, she ripped it out, scanning it quickly.

She arched an eyebrow when she was finished, commenting, "Pretty good," before stuffing it in her pocket and reciting the spell.

****

"Hear these words, hear this rhyme,

heed the hope within my mind,"

A demon shimmered in, "What the hell - " he began.

She froze it...

****

"...send me back to where I'll find..."

Another came, she froze that one too...

****

"...what I wish in place and time"

The portal opened just as the demons unfroze and more shimmered.

It was now or never.

She took a deep breath and rushed into it as they began to throw energy balls at her.

====================================================================

"What the hell..." Paige trailed off as the far side of the attic began to glow.

"What?" Piper asked looking up from the book.

"Look..." she said pointing.

"Uh-oh," Phoebe said coming to stand by Piper.

A dark haired girls with a bag slung over her shoulder stepped through their wall.

"Uh-oh is right," Piper agreed, after a moment she added, "At least she doesn't look evil,"

"Looks can be deceiving," Paige offered.

"Are you evil?" Phoebe asked.

Polly just stared at them...

... her mom...

... her aunts...

... alive...

...and...

...young...

"You're so young," she said before flinging a hand over her mouth. Her eyes brown eyes wide.

They processed this statement before they all rolled their eyes.

Paige groaned, "Oh no,"

Phoebe nodded, "Not another one,"

"Another what?" Polly asked taking a step forward.

"Another future person," Piper responded, then added warily, "You're not here to kill Chris are you, cause if you are I'm gonna hafta to blow you up."

Polly smiled and Phoebe and Piper froze -- she seemed... familiar.

"Do you always have conversations with possibly evil people that step through your wall?'

Paige shook her head, "No, but you don't seem very evil and last time we had something step through that wall it was from the future and the time before that it was from the future too. Of course the _it _turned out to be my nephew but..."

Polly laughed, "So you think I'm from the future?"

They nodded.

"Good guess..."

"Yeah well that's us, good-guessers. So who are you and what do you want?" Piper asked.

Polly blinked a little, the smile sliding off her face, "Is Chris around?"

The sisters exchanged looks. Piper stepped forward, "You're not going to try and kill him are you?"

"The last girl from the future tried to kill him," Paige offered.

"I'm not going to kill him," Polly said softly.

"Or try to," Phoebe added from behind her sister,

"Or try to," Polly confirmed.

"Ok, CHRIS!" Piper called.

...

Nothing.

...

"CHRIS WE NEED YOU," she tried again.

The orbs appeared and his frustrated voice fill the attic, "I just left here, guys..."

"You have a visitor," Piper interrupted him, motioning towards the girl, who'd dropped her bag to the floor.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"Chris!" Piper chastised.

"Wha - How did... Are you... How..." he stuttered taking steps to her,

She smiled, her eyes moist.

She'd missed him so much.

"Chris..." she whispered, before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and closing her eyes tight.

He didn't hug her back though.

"What are you doing here?" he finally got out, pushing her away.

She stared up at him, her eyes shocked, hurt evident on her face, "What's wrong?"

"What. are. you. doing. here?" he asked again, enunciating each word, his tone impatient.

"I came to help you - " she started, hesitantly, taken aback by the anger on his face.

"_HELP ME!_" he hissed sarcastically, cutting her off, "_NOW_ you want to help me??!!"

"Chris - " she began, he didn't let her finish.

"_NOW!!_ When I've been here for almost a year. When I've already formed alliances, when I've adjusted to treating my mom and aunts like peers!!! **_NOW!!_** _you want to help!!!"_

She walked towards him, "Chris I know - "

"NO," he said taking a step back, "...you don't KNOW anything! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me, you wouldn't believe _ME_."

"Chris I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, "Sorry for what? For calling me a liar!? For doubting me!!? For choosing him over me!!!?"

"DAMMIT CHRIS I DID NO SUCH THING!!"

"_REALLY?_ IT SURE AS HELL LOOKED LIKE IT FROM WHERE I STOOD!!!!"

Polly opened her mouth to yell back, but her aunt spoke first, "Could you two stop please. Wyatt is napping and I'm sure he can here you from downstairs."

The sisters looked at the two warily.

"Maybe we should head downstairs, where you can tell us who you are and you can tell us why you're angry at her," Paige said helpfully.

Nobody moved.

Polly took a deep breath, looking away... hating herself for the tears that filled her eyes, for not being able to stop them.

She'd known Chris had been angry, but she'd expected him to be happy to see her.

"I didn't choose him over you Chris, I would never do that. I was scared and the things you were telling me..." she paused, looking back at him, "I didn't want to believe them."

He glared at her, "I needed you,"

Tears filled her eyes, "I'm so sorry, so sorry, Chris. I just... he... I couldn't..." she swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears.

He walked to her, reaching out to gently touch her face, "And now?"

She hiccupped, "Now, I **know."**

Instead of feeling pleased, of being happy that his little cousin was on his side now.

Chris felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him. Because he knew, that for her **know**, she must have seen.

And the thought of his precious Polly seeing the things his brother did, the things the boy she'd worshiped was capable of, made him sick.

He pulled her into his arms now, hugging her close, "I've missed you," he whispered.

She clung to him, hiding her face in his shoulder, "I've missed _you_," she murmured back.

They stayed like that a while before he pulled back, and asked, his eyebrows arched, "How did you get here?"

She laughed lightly, pulling out of his arms, "A spell of course,"

Chris opened his mouth when Phoebe spoke, "So who are you?" she asked, looking at Polly.

Already knowing the answer.

Polly looked at Chris, her eyes questioning.

He shrugged, "They know who I am, kinda had to tell or risk ceasing to exist. That's me actually in there..." he said pointing to Piper's extended belly, "I'm four months away from being born."

Polly grinned, "Cool..."

Paige sighed, impatient, "Well..."

Chris looked at them, soaking in the expectant expressions, "This is my cousin, Paula Prudence Hallowell," he paused, "Phoebe's daughter."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Phoebe squealed and ran over to Polly, throwing her arms around the girl and holding her tight, "Ooooooh I knew it! I knew it! As soon as you smiled, god you look just like my mom..." she pulled back, "... who's you dad huh? Do you know when I meet'm? I love the name Paula... another P and I named you after Prue, that is so something I would do. Of course I **did** do it or will...Oh you're just so pretty and you don't seem at all neurotic like Chris..."

"Thanks Phoebe," Chris interjected as he peeled her off his cousin, "And stop asking Polly stuff, she can't say much."

"Polly?" Phoebe asked, still grinning.

"It's my nickname."

"It's perfect, you're perfect..." Phoebe gushed, her eyes loving.

"you're pretty perfect yourself mom," Polly said softly.

The two stared at each other.

"Hate to break up the mutual adoration society you two have going, but could we please go downstairs so you can tell me what's been going on and how you used a spell that I ripped out of the book," Chris said, grabbing hands and pulling them towards the door.

=====================================================================

"This is amazing," Polly prattled out for about the fifth time. She was walking around the kitchen touching this and that and exclaiming how wonderful it was to be back in the _real_ manor.

"Yes, yes I know. Can I have some answers please?" Chris said exasperated.

She grinned at him, "Glad to see you've developed your patience skills here in the past."

"Polly!"

"Okay, okay. I used the object of objection spell turned it into the object desired and poof the desired spell appeared in the book," she said cheekily as she pulled out the sheet from her pocket, "Then I tore it out, read it, and stepped through the portal."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Not a bad little substitution you did there."

She grinned, "I was listening all those years too, ya know," she said.

His look hardened a little, "I know _you_ were listening," he said.

Polly's smile died, "It's almost like he didn't grow up in the same house as us," she said sadly.

"Did Wyatt... did he... hurt you?" Piper asked fearfully a few moments later, when the silence had stretched.

Polly looked up quickly, surprise evident on her face, "No," she assured, "Wyatt wouldn't... I mean... he **would**... but only in extremely extreme cases..."

Piper didn't look reassured, "We're working on finding out who turns him," she offered.

Polly looked hesitant, as she looked at Chris, her eyes almost fearful, "I... I heard about... I'm sorry about Bianca..." she finished softly.

Chris's eyes slid shut as he blocked out the image, "I'm going to make sure it never happens," he whispered after a moment.

And the conviction in those words sent chills through all four women.

Almost instantly, blue orbs appeared at his feet.

Blue orbs that formed into a tiny blonde haired toddler with his arms outstretched, "K'w'iss, K'w'iss..." Wyatt said, bopping up and down on his little toes.

Chris opened his eyes and looked down at his brother, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be napping?" he asked as he scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Is that..." Polly asked, her voice hushed.

"Yep, this is Wyatt, circa 2 years old," Chris said now grinning as the little boy began playing with his face.

"He's so... cute," she inflected the word with something near horror.

Piper scowled at her, "Of course he's cute and he's sweet too and I plan to keep him that way..." she said, taking her baby out of Chris's arms.

Polly followed the baby, watching his chubby little hands flail and his bright blue eyes twinkle; his golden hair shimmer and his little feet kick.

He was a baby.

An innocent.

A surge of protectiveness surged in her so strong she clenched her fists.

__

Something, got to that little boy. Something that made him believe life was lived best by those who held power. And not just any power -- absolute power.

It wouldn't be evident until after the death of his mother. But if she thought about it, she'd see.

He'd always been that way. Singing the virtues of power.

Aunt Pip would scold him, tell him that just because a demon was powerful didn't mean he should get to live.

Wyatt would agree.

But only because, by killing the demon, his mother was showing superior power.

__

Something, would teach the boy that.

And looking at the innocence in front of her, a child who had no idea he would grow up to kill, to murder, to destroy, she was determined that he would never learn that lesson.

He would never learn to value power over humanity.

Tearing her gaze away she locked gazes with Chris and found in his eyes the same promise.

Together they'd save him, they'd protect him... just as long ago, before the world went to hell in a hand-basket, a blonde haired boy had protected them.

====================================================================


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine_

_Rhia:_

_Thank you for reviewing._

_Jeps:_

_I'm not sure how large a part Leo will play in this story. As for Wyatt we'll be seeing a lot more of him._

_Taynna:_

_Feel free to get as wordy as you like, whenever you like! =) Thanks for the advice on Polly I took it into account as I wrote up this chapter. And as for the reason why it was easy for Polly to travel... Wyatt mentions something in this chapter._****

_Sailorwind:_

_Thanks, I like knowing my characters are believable._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Chris doesn't stay at the Manor, because when he showed up we didn't know he was family," Phoebe commented as she and Polly walked down the hallway, "Now he refuses to move in with us, says he likes it better over at P3."

Polly laughed, "What he likes is not having to account to any of you for what he does."

Phoebe nodded as she pushed opened a door, "Yeah, we get that feeling too."

She watched her daughter drop her bag on the bed, watched as the young girl took stock of her surroundings.

"I hope this is okay," she said softly, wanting to please.

Polly nodded, "Every room in the manor is okay," she said wistfully.

Phoebe eyed her, opening her mouth to ask a question.

"Please don't. I can't answer anything, Chris'll freak if I do," Polly said quickly, "And he's mad at me enough, already,"

Phoebe blinked rapidly, "How did you... are you a telepath?" she asked excitedly.

Polly grinned, "No, I'm your daughter. I could tell you were about to fire off twenty questions."

Phoebe laughed, then sobered quickly, "He's not mad at you anymore,"

Polly sighed, "Yeah he is. He's just saving it up for a moment when I'm not expecting it," she said sadly, knowing how her cousin worked.

Her daughter's smile had faded and Phoebe wanted it back, "How about we go downstairs and get some food?"

The girl brightened, "...sounds good, I'm starved,"

"Not literally, I hope," Phoebe asked concerned as they headed for the stairs.

"No, I just couldn't eat at dinner, I was so nervous about this whole thing," she said as they entered the kitchen.

Piper, Paige, and Chris were standing around the counter, deep in conversation.

Chris eyed her intently as she walked in.

"How did you get into the manor?" he asked as Phoebe began putting a sandwich together for Polly. His voice almost accusing.

"I asked him if I could sleep over and he said yes," she answered meeting his gaze.

He studied her a moment before sighing, "I wish you hadn't come, Polly, I don't want you here," he said very sincerely.

Piper gasped, "Geez, Chris that's not nice," she scolded.

He glanced at his mother, then back at his cousin, shrugging as he said simply, "It's true,"

Polly walked forward, "You _wanted _me to come," she insisted, the beginnings of hurt on her face.

"That was an impulse," he said carelessly, "...it was better that you said no. He won't let you go Polly. He couldn't care less about me, but he'll want you back. Especially since you lied to him..."

Polly rolled her eyes suddenly, surprising the sisters with not only the pure aggravation in the gesture but by how much she looked like Chris when she did it.

She stalked up to him and shoved at his chest for emphasis, "You're such a jerk Chris," she hissed.

"Wha - "

"Yeah you heard me **a jerk**! _'that was an impulse',_" she mimicked her eyes flashing, "You **_wanted_** me to come with you and Wyatt gives as much a shit about you as he does about me!!!"

"Don't yell at me Paula and watch your freaking mouth!!!"

"Okay _Christopher_, whatever you say, cause you have **such** a right to tell me what to do!!!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!!??"

"You're angry at me for staying with Wyatt when you're the one who abandoned me first!!!!"

****

"WHAT!?!"

"You guys need to take it down a notch," Piper interrupted before Polly could respond.

"Or five," Paige inserted, wryly.

She watched as her niece took a deep breath, and turned away from her cousin, running a hand through her dark hair.

Chris too looked aggravated, his green eyes glassy, his mouth drawn into a tight line, "What are you talking about? I never _abandoned_ you," he stated grimly.

She whirled on him...

"Maybe we should just calm down a little," Phoebe began but the look her daughter sent her way silenced her.

"No mom," Polly said, her eyes fixed on Chris, "No need to calm down. Chris asked a question and I'm going to answer it," she said firmly, "Before you came up with the plan to come back here, when was the last time you'd seen me? When was the last you and I had a conversation? A meal together? When was the last time we just hung out?"

"You're blamin the wrong brother," Chris stated flatly.

"Am I?"

"Hell yes!"

"No Chris. Wyatt would never stop you from coming to me. I wouldn't let him," she said confidently.

He gaped at her, "You think it's my fault we never saw each other!!!"

"Isn't it?" she challenged.

"NO," he exclaimed, "Wyatt had the entire place guarded against me. I couldn't go within a five mile radius of it without being pursued. There was no way for me to get in there," he explained as if she hadn't lived there too.

"Wrong Chris," she stated firmly, "There was no way for you to get in there **without him knowing**

Chris rolled his eyes, "Big difference!" he hissed, sarcastically.

"YEAH!! IT IS!!" she yelled.

"Guys - " Piper started but never finished.

Chris made a downwards slash with his hand, "NO POLLY IT ISN'T - " he began loudly and firmly but she cut him off.

**"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED HIM!! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED TO SEE ME!!" **

"Guys maybe we should - " Phoebe tried now.

**"LIKE HELL I'D ASK HIM ANYTHING!!!!"**

**"EXACTLY YOU _ABANDONED _ME!!"** she yelled something besides anger flashing in her eyes. Something akin to pain.

Chris opened his mouth, but promptly closed it as his eyes were drawn to a vase that exploded in the far corner of the room.

Both he and Polly seemed to snap out of a trance as they glared at each other before surveying the kitchen...

... and finding three pissed off women.

"You CANNOT yell like that in this house," Piper stated like the mother she was, fire in her eyes, her hands still poised from having blown something up.

Once again Chris opened his mouth...

...once again he didn't get the chance...

"I don't care what the issues are between the two of you or how you behave in the future, you're in my world now and I will NOT tolerate that kind of yelling. Not only will you scare Wyatt, but... you're giving me a headache..." 

Polly took a deep breath as she stepped away from Chris, "I... I'm sorry Aunt Pip I... didn't mean to...." she said softly, trying to control the emotions that were running rampant though her.

Chris was supposed to be happy that she was here.

He wasn't supposed to be angry at her. She was here to help. To help him save Wyatt... so that the things she'd seen...

...those horrific things...

... the wounded piled on top of the dead, awaiting the same fate...

... the starving people, the sick children, the destroyed buildings...

... the fear, the paranoia, the bitterness and hate that filled the air...

So that none of it would happen.

She'd made a mistake in staying, in not coming when he'd asked... but she was here now....

The problem was... Chris's anger at her... ignited her anger at him...

Suddenly she just had to get out of there...

Away from her mother's stare, from the love and kindness her aunts offered, from the questions she could almost hear...

Without saying another word she shimmered out.

"DAMMIT POLLY!!" Chris hollered, ignoring the warning his mother had just given, before orbing out after her.

The sisters stared at the empty spaces in front of them.

It was Paige that spoke first, "Did she... did....was that... I mean that looked like... but... I'm not...."

"She shimmered," Phoebe said dully, walking over and dropping into a chair, "My daughter shimmered...she shimmers..." she paused then added shakily, "...demons shimmer...."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation," Piper said, softly.

Paige nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm sure there's a _logical _explanation for why Phoebe's daughter, whose father she hasn't even met yet, shimmered out of here followed by your son who won't be born for another four months..." she nodded again, "Yep, there's definitely room for logic somewhere in there."

Piper glared at her youngest sister, "Phoebe, honey..." she said soothingly as she tried her best to kneel in front of her sister.

When it didn't work she sat across from her in a chair, "...don't jump to any conclusions. We'll ask when they get back, okay?"

Phoebe said nothing, her eyes glazed over, her mind a million miles ?..." she whispered, trying to focus.

"Yeah, like her being Cole's kid," Paige offered, earning herself another glower.

"What?" she said taking the glare in stride, shrugging she added, "We're all thinkin it...."

Phoebe started shaking her head, "No... no... he's dead..."

"Exactly which is why I'm telling you to not jump to any conclusions... okay..."

Phoebe nodded, taking a deep breath and shaking her head as if to clear it, "Okay... okay, I'll ask when she gets back,"

Piper smiled slightly, standing, "Good... so now all we have to do is - "

"...wait..." Paige finished in on a sigh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He needed to stop.

If he kept blowing up his demon staff... soon he'd have none left.

Just one more, he thought as he waved his hand and vanquished a guard at the door.

He loved watching them go up in flames... always had.

The pacing continued and he could feel the guards cringe every time he took a step. It was a minimal amount of pleasure compared with the amount of displeasure he'd been caused today.

All because he hadn't had the heart to whip her.

It was almost funny... he hadn't had the _heart_ to whip her.

And because of it he'd been made to look like a fool...

... not to mention he now had two family members in the past.

The situation had to be remedied.

After the Bianca fiasco he'd decided to let Chris be for a while... not out of any sympathy for his loss... but simply because it was easier to rule the world when his little brother wasn't underfoot.

Chris could be a pain when he wanted to be.

And lately he'd wanted to be.

He hadn't just been part of The Resistance. He'd been leading it.

And with him at the helm the petty force, actually managed to foil a few of his conquests. His little brother had managed to strengthen the operation, make it more covert, more deadly.

It was a damn pain in his ass.

So having Chris in the past was a good solution.

It would keep the boy entertained and allow Wyatt the time he needed to sufficiently squelch The Resistance.

He wasn't really worried about Chris changing anything.

Chris had once asked him where the hell he'd grown up because he couldn't have possibly been in the same house as him.

It had been though.

Wyatt had seen exactly what Chris had seen... just more clearly.

Chris had seen a fight between good and evil.

Wyatt had seen a struggle for power.

Chris had seen a balance.

Wyatt had seen those in power trying to keep it and those without it trying to get it.

He didn't blame his little brother. Chris just didn't know.

Wyatt knew though...

... how he knew he wasn't 't really only feel an overwhelming knowledge and confidence in that knowledge....

... a knowledge he seemed to always have had....

...it's all about power....

Chris claimed this was a mistake.

He was in the past trying _fix _it.

What his little brother didn't understand, what he'd never learned, never accepted, was that if something was meant to be -- it would be.

And he was meant to be the way he was...

No, Wyatt wasn't worried about Chris changing the future.

He was however, sick and tired of his family members _trying_ to. And he sure as hell wanted Polly back here.... where she belonged.

In a burst of exasperation he summoned one his top demons.

"Master," the demon said, his head bowed.

"Bring me the Grimoir," he ordered.

The demon shimmered out and returned shortly with the book in his hands, "Leave me," Wyatt commanded.

He flipped through it's pages quickly, already knowing what he wanted.

Finding it he proceeded to make the potion -- himself -- not trusting a demon to do it.

He wanted it watered down some...

....after all...

...he didn't want it to kill...

...yet....

He had some meetings to attend, some guards to kill, some demons to recruit...

After which he'd orb himself over to the manor and take a quick trip to 2004.

It was time for his wayward family members to come home.

Whether they wanted to or not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shimmering in front of them was not the most brilliant idea you've ever had," Chris said softly as he approached her.

They were at P3. She'd skipped around a little, probably trying to lose him, before settling here. She was at the bar, making drinks.

Five of them.

Apparently all for her.

She said nothing, concentrating on the concoctions in front of her.

"You can't drink those Polly," he said still softly, taking slow steps towards her.

She was pissed.

And one thing he remembered very well about approaching his cousin when she was upset.

Do it slowly.

So you had time to dodge the fire balls she sent your way.

"If you get alcohol poisoning we can't take you to the hospital cause you haven't been born yet and Leo can't heal you cause it's self inflicted... so you'd have to tough it out..."

She slammed the bottle down -- hard.

"Write me a spell, Chris," she hissed, "... and I'll be out of your hair."

"Do you have to be like that Polly?" he sighed, regretting that he'd so blatantly said he didn't want her here.

"Be like what?" she asked, sticking straws and umbrella's in the drinks as if they were for customers.

He almost growled, she always did that.

Always answered a question with one of her own.

"A brat," he said, before thinking it through.

She looked up and the hurt in her eyes made him feel like scum.

In one swift movement she lifted one of the drinks to her mouth and downed it.

"Polly don't," he said closing the distance between them.

He could see the tears glimmering in her eyes and suddenly it occurred him -- Wyatt must have done something really bad to drive her here.

"I'm going to say this slowly so you'll get it Chris," she began, her eyes burning, "I. Want. To. Be. Alone." she enunciated each word.

He looked down a moment, "I didn't abandon you Polly,"

She smirked, "As you so rightly stated. it sure as hell looked like it from where I stood."

"You're refusing to see..."

"No Chris, **you** are. You're the one who won't see that you left me first..."

"You're the one that **wouldn't** come with me!" he stated, irritation filling his voice.

She rolled her eyes and picked up anther drink, he telekinetically shoved it out of her hand.

She swore before sending him a death glared, "No, you moron, before that," she hissed, shaking the spilled liquid from her hand, "When Wyatt took power and kicked us all out of the Manor. You left after about a year of the Tower.... and you left me with him!!"

"He would never have hurt you!!"

"He lashed me that same day!!" she yelled.

The shock on his face though was more than she was going for, "...but that is **not** the point," she stated quickly, "The point is you left, you wouldn't submit to him, but expected me to. You're upset because I chose him, but it was you that made the choice for me Chris. You're the one chose to **leave** me with him."

Chris stared at her, his eyes wide, "He lashed you?" he questioned, his voice hoarse.

She shrugged, looking away, "He healed me afterwards," she said softly.

Chris started pacing, his steps echoing in the silent room. Finally he went to the bar and wordlessly drank one of the concoctions she'd created.

"If there's been one thing Wyatt and I have agreed on since Mom died it's that you and kids have to be kept safe," he said softly, his eyes begging her to understand, "Your right, I left you with him, but I did it because it was safer for you. I knew Wyatt would send everything he had after me... at least at first... I didn't want you caught up in that," he finished.

She glared at him, "Why is okay for you to risk your life and not me? Why did I have to be _kept safe_ while you got run all over the city dodging energy and fire balls?"

He sighed, "At the risk of sounding anti-feminist -- you're a girl, and at the time you were a barely eleven-year-old girl. Not to mention your powers weren't active," he shrugged, "Keeping you safe seemed like a good idea, taking you with me while I ducked in and out of dangerous situation didn't."

It was her turn to sigh now, it was hard to be mad at Chris when he was being sincere and honest. When he looked at you and begged you to understand.

"I don't want to leave Chris, but if you ask me to I will," she said softly, walking around the bar, her tone sincere. She didn't want to be here if he was going to be angry at her.

He said nothing for a moment, just looked at her, "You didn't believe me. I wanted your help and you denied me," he said softly, then looked down a moment. When his gaze met hers again, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "That hurt, Polly, it hurt that you wouldn't come when I needed you,"

Her heart broke a little, but she knew better than to reach out to touch him. She took a shuddering breath, "It just... it seemed so improbable, Chris. And I couldn't... I didn't know how associate the Wyatt I knew with the one you were telling me about,"

"You didn't trust me," Chris accused, his tone rising.

"I didn't know!" she cried, feeling the sting of tears.

**"You called me a liar!!"** he yelled and she felt the pain in those words.

"I'm sorry!!!" she yelled back suddenly, tears spilling out, "I'm sorry I said that... but... I didn't know what to think. And you were so anxious, so demanding. You almost ordered me to think like you, to believe you, and I... I didn't know what to do... what to believe..."

"You believed _him_," Chris stated, his voice husky with emotion.

"And why not?" she asked, "Why not believe him? He may be the ruler of all evil Chris, but he's the one freakin tucked me in at night!!" she yelled. "Didn't we just cover this!?! **You left me!** All I **had** was Wyatt!"

"Polly I did visi - "

"No, Chris," she made a downward slash with her hand, "...at first you visited every week or so, but that was only at first. Before you approached me with your plan and your _truth_ about Wyatt, it had been almost six months since I'd seen you," she accused.

"Well, pardon me for trying to save innocents and stay alive instead of making weekly visits to you!!!"

**"I do!!"** she roared, "I _do_ pardon you..." her voice lowered in pitch, "...I do... I just... I want you to understand... to understand how difficult it was for me. You came at me like a whirlwind of rage, yelling and declaring things. And I... I didn't know anything. You demanded a decision and I... I couldn't make it... I needed time to think and you weren't willing to wait..."

"I wanted you to believe me... to believe _in_ me," he whispered, his throat hurting from the yelling and holding his emotions in check.

She reached up and gently touched his face, "I've always believed in you, Chris, but you told me the man who'd been raising me was a disgrace to the very blood that ran in his veins. And you said it in such a way that I... I knew it was true and it terrified me..." she shrugged lightly, dropping her hand, "I made a mistake," she said firmly, "I blocked out your words and pretended like nothing had happened. And that's something that I'll always have to live with, the knowledge that I could have done something sooner and I didn't."

He studied her, doing his best to keep the emotions raging with in under constraint.

Instead he focused on the emotions he saw on her face. What he found was an overwhelming display of regret, "You went out into the city didn't you?" he asked finally.

She met his eyes, and he saw the pain in them. Nodding slowly she whispered, "I did."

He should tell her to leave, he didn't need the added aggravation of knowing that while he was out searching the underworld for whoever turned Wyatt, she was home with the sisters -- talking to them.

He didn't need to have yet one more person to worry about during an attack.

Didn't need a constant reminder of the world he was trying to save.

"You can stay," he heard words leaving his mouth. Saw the surprise appear on her face.

She eyed him warily for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "You mean it?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

"You're sure?"

He let out a sigh, "Yeah... I'm sure."

She smiled a little, "And you and me... we're... you know... good? You're not gonna yell at me or accuse me of stuff or call me a brat anymore?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

He knew the amusement was just a facade, he knew there was hurt underneath it, "No, I'm not going to do any of those... I'm sorry... I just... you being here just caught me off guard."

She eyed him a moment, it had been a long time since she and Chris had been close.

And suddenly she saw the opportunity to get that closeness back. Her mood seemed to lift at the thought.

She could get her best friend back.

"Good," she said firmly, before lunging her self at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Hug me back this time, you jerk," she said as she squeezed him.

He seemed to have the same thought as he laughed warmly, "I did hug you," he said even as he wrapped his arms around her. He had hugged her -- the second time.

"Not the first time, not when I hugged you like this," she complained.

He smiled a little as he tightened his hold on her, "Okay," he stated pulling back, "We need to get back..." he said.

Suddenly though, the smile and content look on his face dissipated and he completely removed himself from her hold, "You shimmered," he said angrily, "You shimmered in front of the sisters! What the hell were thinking!!!"

She smiled, "You're not mad at me anymore Chris," she taunted, grinning, and then she shimmered out.

"Ugh!!! Polly!!!" but it was no use, his little cousin had shimmered out and was probably going to reappear at the manor.

He groaned as he began to orb, _just what I need... another cheeky witch..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"You're back!"

Polly nodded, "I'm back... and still hungry," she said as she eyed the stove and the pots on it... presumably filled with food.

Piper laughed, "I'll make you a plate, sit down," she added as she got out a dish.

"I'll do it," Paige interrupted, "...you should be sitting," she said to Piper, taking the plate from her hand.

"No, **I'll** do it," Phoebe inserted, taking the plate from Paige, "...**I'm** her mother."

"I can fix my own," Polly said, a smile on her face as she now took the plate from her mother.

The sisters watched her, she knew where all the utensils were and filled up the plate to capacity.

When she turned to face them, they were all grinning, looking at the amount of food she planned to consume.

"What? I'm hungry..."

They laughed as they followed her into the dining room, "So we see," Paige responded.

They watched her eat for a moment, before she looked up, "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

Almost simultaneously they all sat down across from her.

"How come you can shimmer?"

"Did you and Chris sort things out?"

"How long are you staying?"

The questions were all asked at the same time, so that she was able to pick out only a few words.

She smiled slightly in confusion just as blue orbs appeared, "Wow," Chris said grinning as he took in the scene before, "It _is_ amazing, isn't it!! She _**eats**!!_," he said with false enthusiasm.

"Shut up," Paige snapped, an involuntary smile lighting her face.

It was kinda funny, they were sitting here staring at the girl as she ate.

Chris laughed, "How 'bout me? Do I get any food? Or do you only feed one future offspring at a time?"

"There's food in the kitchen," Phoebe told him smiling, "Do you need one of us to fix you a plate or can you handle it?" she asked him, her tone only lightly teasing.

She'd be the first up to fix it for him and they all knew it.

He grinned, shaking his head as he headed for the kitchen. Polly giggled.

"What?" Piper asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, nothing," she said but her eyes were twinkling.

Chris came back out a few minutes later, his plate piled just as high as Polly's.

Phoebe commented on it and watched as the two shared a look.

Before Chris commented lightly, "There's nothing like mom's cooking," just before stuffing his face with food.

As they ate the sisters talked, planning out what they'd do now that they had an extra person around. Paige stood and got drinks for her niece and nephew.

Soon though they were asking questions.

"Polly don't answer that," Chris interrupted when Phoebe asked how it was possible for her to shimmer.

She sighed, "Sorry mom, but Chris has a point, you can't know too much about the future."

Phoebe pondered that a moment, "What if I ask just one question and you answer it with a yes or no, how about that?" she said hopefully.

Polly glanced at Chris quickly, "I... guess... that wouldn't hurt," she said softly as she brought a glass of soda to her lips.

"Is Cole your father?" Phoebe blurted out immediately.

Only to be sprayed with dark fizzy liquid as her daughter spit the substance out, _"What!"_ she exclaimed.

While Chris threw his head back and laughed, tossing a napkin at Phoebe. She didn't even glance his way.

"Is Cole your father?" Phoebe asked again, as she wiped her face.

Polly shook her head, vehemently, **"No, absolutely not,"** she said firmly.

Chris was still laughing.

"You're sure?" Phoebe continued, when her daughter nodded, she added, "It's just that he's the only demon I've ever... you know... with.... and you can shimmer and only demons can shimmer. So figured you'd inherited it from... Cole."

"Isn't he dead?" Polly asked, the horrified expression still on her face.

"He comes back sometimes," Paige said helpfully.

Polly stared blankly at her a moment, before looking at Chris who was now simply grinning as he finished his meal.

She elbowed him while he was chewing, glaring at him, "She hasn't met my dad yet? She supposed to have met him already... What did you do to the timeline?" she asked.

Chris nearly choked, not just at the action but at the words which would produce further enquiry from the Charmed Ones.

After pounding him on the back and forcing him to drink soda -- which didn't help -- she looked at him pointedly, "Well?"

"I didn't do anything to **her** timeline," he answered, his eyes still watery, "It was **Piper's** timeline I screwed with," he said, "... and I managed to fix it, so all the timelines are exactly as they should be."

"So why hasn't she met..."

"Maybe she has," Chris interrupted, "I don't keep tabs on the guys they date... it grosses me out," he added.

"You know as amusing at it is to see you two talk about us as if we weren't here -- could you stop," Phoebe stated.

She received to identical smiles in response before the two brunette's began eating again.

The sisters exchanged smiles. Since finding out about Chris they often sat together to comment on just how cute he was.

Now with another future child in their midst, they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

"I must suggest an upgrade in security around this place," a smooth voice said from the doorway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Please Review!!_**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sisters were facing Chris and Polly so they saw the identical expressions of surprise and horror that crossed their faces before each one jumped up and started backing away.

"... if I was here to kill, you'd all be dead by now..." the voice continued.

Turning around the sisters found a tall blonde man standing there, flanked on either side by a demon.

His hair was long and his eyes a frigid blue.

He was dressed in black and had a very nonchalant expression on his face, his eyes focused over them and on his wayward family members.

"Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed, "Is that... is that Wyatt?" she said standing, her eyes wide.

The blonde man didn't even glance at her. In fact he had yet to look at the sisters.

He said nothing, just continued to stare at Chris and Polly, not moving, not saying anymore, just studying them.

The subject's of his intense study decided now would be a good time to leave. They tried to respectively shimmer and orb out, only to reappear in the same spot seconds later.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, something akin to humor on his face, "Come on, like I'd not cloak the house before I showed myself to you," he said, "I've been here for like twenty minutes," he added, a small smile on his lips.

It vanished though at his next words, "I'm tired of this game. Neither of you belong here and it is time to go," his words left no room for argument.

Polly opened her mouth to do just that, when Chris cut her off, "No one here is playing a game Wyatt, dismiss your demons and we'll discuss just what it is we're doing here," he said, his tone matching his brothers - cold.

Long ago Chris had learned that it was easier to deal with Wyatt if you got rid of his demon minions.

You were less likely to get beat within an inch of your life if you defied him in private.

"No Chris, no discussing, private or otherwise. You and Polly will be coming with me -- one way or another," the threat was obvious.

The room was silent.

"Oh no they won't," Piper said suddenly as she stood, Phoebe right behind her.

"Not if they don't want to," Phoebe added.

Once again Wyatt did not acknowledge them, he looked to his minions, "Bring them," he said softly.

Before he orbed up to the attic.

The demons had instantly shimmered behind Chris and Polly grabbing them in a choke hold and shimmering away with.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Piper kept repeating over and over again, panicking as the realization that her evil son from the future was here.

"The attic, Paige, orb us to the attic," Phoebe said quickly.

Paige did as her sister asked, grabbing hands and orbing.

Upstairs, Chris had made a move to escape, vanquishing the demon who had held him.

Of course another came at him, flinging fire balls. Chris diverted them all sending them back to the assailant.

He had killed four demons when the Charmed Ones orbed in.

They were just in time to see Wyatt telekinetically lift his younger sibling off the ground and pin him up high against a wall, his fist closing as he blocked off Chris's airway.

"STOP IT," he hissed, his blue eyes hard, he was the only person allowed to vanquish his demons.

Everyone was frozen, watching Chris struggle for breath mutely. Not believing what they were seeing...

Piper felt a wave of fury descend over her suddenly, as she watched this very large, very imposing... very evil Wyatt strangling her son.

"**WYATT MATTHEW HALLOWELL,"** she screamed, **"PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN THIS INSTANT!!"**

And to her surprise -- he did.

He glanced at her quickly before slowly lowering Chris to the ground.

Then he turned and vanquished -- with wave of his hand -- all the demons in the room.

"Mumma?" little Wyatt said as he materialized at her feet.

He'd heard her call.

Piper jumped back a little, before bending to pick him up, "Not you darling, Mommy wouldn't yell at _you_ like that. You're a good a boy," she murmured holding him close. Her eyes on the darkly clad figure now pacing her attic.

Chris was on the floor, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his breathing labored. Polly was standing near another wall her eyes wide and scared.

"Do you often terrorize the younger members of your family?" Piper asked him, her voice livid.

This was her son?

The same sweet baby she held in her arms.

What the hell had happened?

Wyatt stopped his pacing, and turned to offer some biting comment, the words stuck in throat though.

What he found was his _mom_ - in all her glory.

Her brown eyes flashing angrily as she held ... _him_ securely in her arms. A slim hand lying protectively over her extended belly, a few strands of long, dark hair across her shoulder...

She was the epitome of a Madonna and he felt a lump rise in his throat.

It had been a long time...

"_Mom?"_ the whispered word was out of his mouth, before he could stop it.

It was filled with wonder and completely unfit for the Source of All Evil he had become.

Piper's eyes softened somewhat, but her anger was still there, "What the hell do you think your doing!" she chastised, "You can't go around attacking your brother like that!! I **KNOW **that is not how I raised you!!"

"He was killing my demons," Wyatt stated, his expression almost petulant.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have demons, have you ever thought of that?" Piper stated.

He shrugged, eyeing her silently, after a moment he stated, "You're pregnant with Chris."

She answered anyway, "Yes, I am," she said firmly before turning away, "Come on Wyatt let's go see if Auntie Shelia can come over and get you. I don't want you to be a bad influence on yourself," she said softly, pressing a kiss to her baby's temple.

"s'f-elf," Wyatt repeated, his blue eyes wonderingly and most of all _innocent._

She nodded, holding him just a little tighter, "yeah yourself,"

Big Wyatt's gaze followed her all the way to the door.

Then he turned to Polly and said, "You lied to me."

Polly shook her head, not meeting his gaze, "I did not, I said I wanted to spend the night at the Manor. I'm going to."

He shook his head, "You **were **going to. Now you're coming home with me,"

"_Home?_" Chris said from the other side, his voice bitter and angry, as he stood to face his brother, "What home are you talking about, Wyatt? _We have no home!! _**You turned our _home _into a museum!!**"

"MY GOD! are we back to that!!!" Wyatt bellowed as he whirled on Chris.

The two men were glaring at each other with something akin to disgust, "I am sick to death of talking about that!!! I am the oldest and the Manor is MINE to do with as I please!!"

"That's not true," Chris bellowed back, "The Manor belongs to us all and you had no right to strong-arm us out of it!!!"

"I had every right!! **I **assumed responsibility for everyone and therefore I could do as I saw fit,"

"How is it fitting for you to turn our ancestral home into a freak show!!"

Wyatt growled, "I am **not** going to have this conversation again!!"

"Let's try to calm down," Phoebe said as she walked over to Chris, placing her hand on his arm, "We don't want to provoke anyone into doing something regrettable," she said, smiling as best she could.

This big Wyatt, was rather scary... with his ability to vanquish a room of demons with a wave of his hand.

Wyatt stared at her a moment before turning around and running a hand through his hair. The attic was silent as they all observed him, everyone tensing with each step he took.

Piper walked back in, carrying baby Wyatt.

"Shelia'll be right over," she told everyone, noticing they were all quiet now.

"He kills her," Polly said softly to the room in general from the far wall of the attic, all eyes turned to her.

"Polly..." Chris warned.

She ignored him, her eyes on a distant spot as she recalled Davie's face as he told her about the death of his parents.

Wyatt scowled at her, "I did not,"

"You might as well of. It was your orders," she insisted.

He was going to reply but Piper spoke first, "Wha... what do you mean he kills her? Wyatt? Shelia? The Shelia that's coming over here?" she asked her face pale her eyes wide.

In fact all the sisters were pale now, a sense of dread filling them.

"His god-mother Shelia?" Paige continued.

Polly nods slowly, "And Darryl too,"

"I did not," Wyatt insisted, facing Piper, feeling the need to justify himself to his mother, thankful that he'd already killed all the demons present. "Their deaths were accidental. Not in any way meant to happen," he insisted.

Piper just stared at him, feeling the world around her begin to tip. "Som...someone take Wyatt..." she whispered, as her grip on him started to loosen. She was getting hot and it was getting harder to breathe...

She felt someone take the child from her, heard Wyatt calling to her but he seemed so far away...

Chris and Wyatt were at her side in a flash, one on each side, they lowered her onto a couch.

"Lay down for minute," Chris said softly, as he and Wyatt knelt in front of her.

She didn't though, instead she searched Wyatt's face, her breathing erratic, "Tell me you didn't... you didn't... kill..." tears fill her eyes, "My god... have you seen the way she is with you... she adores you..." the tears spilled.

Wyatt stood, turning away from her, "I owe no one any explanations," he said harshly.

"Oh god, oh god no..." she said, her hands fluttering.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down..." Phoebe said softly, shushing baby Wyatt who was starting to fuss.

"It's not good for the baby," Paige said.

"My son...he... my baby... he... oh god, I'm.... what kind of mother am I..." she moaned, trying to get up.

Wyatt let out a frustrated groan as he moved quickly to kneel in front of her again, blocking her way up. Taking her hands in his, "A wonderful one," he said seriously, her eyes though were still frantic, "Listen to me. What happened with them was an accident. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I would never have ordered they're deaths," he said in an attempt to soothe.

Piper wasn't in the least comforted, though. He showed no remorse. It was accident and that was it...

She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing.

"Chris is right, you should just lay back for a minute," Wyatt said softly, the caring and concern in his voice taking every one by surprise.

Piper felt herself being leaned back gently, and in that gentleness she found hope. This _was_ her little boy and somehow she was going to save him.

Wyatt on the other hand simply watched her, his eyes intently on her face.

This wasn't good for her... this stress.

And he hated himself for caring. Because whether or not he'd broken the ties that linked him with his family he had never had to break the tie that had bound him to her.

To any of them.

They'd all gone by the time he was breaking bonds.

Thank goodness too, because looking at his mother... he doubted he would ever have been able to.

He realized suddenly that he'd laid his hand on her stomach... and that there was something moving there.

"Shit!" he said pulling back as if he'd been burned.

He turned to Chris who was kneeling next to him, also studying their mom, "You kicked me," he said accused.

Chris smirked, as he reached out and laid his hand on his mother's stomach, feeling himself move inside her. Wyatt followed the example, replacing his hand.

The baby was moving all over the place.

A moment later they each felt a soft hand atop theirs .

Piper was studying them as she laid on hand on each boy. She sat up a little but still said nothing.

And didn't let go of their hands.

"No more yelling okay," she said softly, "And no more powers,"

They stared at her. She was still a little flushed and the tears were dangerously close to spilling again.

They wordlessly nodded.

"My boys," she said sweetly, the hands moving up to cup each face.

It was Wyatt that pulled away first. Breaking eye contact, removing himself from her touch. A gentle, loving touch that brought with it memories of a childhood he'd done his best to forget.

A childhood that weakened him.

If he'd lived his life by those principles... he wouldn't even be half the man he was today.

Those principles limited his power...

...that's why he'd rid himself of them...

... and everything else that might limit the full scope of his greatness....

Standing and he paced a few steps before stopping and surveying the people in the attic.

Paige, Phoebe, and Polly were standing near the head of the sofa, with Chris kneeled in front of it, and his mother laying on it.

This was way to homey for him.

"As quaint as this is, the acrid sweetness of the moment is making me sick. We're leaving," he said abruptly.

Chris stood, "I'm not going,"

"Neither am I," Polly declared firmly.

"It wasn't a ques - "

Polly interrupted curiously, "How is it you got here?"

That stopped him in his tracks, he actually laughed, "As if the spell not being in the book would stop me," he said mockingly.

"It stopped you until now," Chris retorted.

"No it didn't. I **chose** to not send anyone else here. After what happened with Bianca I didn't want to lose anymore of my assassins. They're rather hard to come by, ya know,"

The telekinetic energy caught Wyatt by surprise, flinging him to the other end of the attic and smashing him against a shelf - hard.

It fell to pieces around him.

He sat there, a moment, the breath knocked out of him, before fury took over.

Standing he hauled his brother to him with a force that it brought wind into the attic.

Chris staggered to stop a few feet away from him.

"Wyatt, don't - " Piper called, but was roundly ignored.

This time Wyatt didn't do it telekinetically, this time he went for his brother with his fists.

Chris was furious, though, and more than ready to go at it.

The only magic used was occasionally one would use telekinesis to bring the other closer or fling them away.

Other than that it was an all-out fist fight. Once in which Wyatt had the overall advantage, but Chris made up for it with sheer tenacity.

The sisters were yelling for them to stop. Piper tried freezing the scene, she knew it wouldn't work, but tried anyway.

They were destroying lamps, chairs, knick-knacks - even toppled the book from it's stand.

Polly however, was silent, simply watching the fight. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Wyatt and Chris fighting. A sense of dread filled her though as she saw them wrestling on the floor... Wyatt's patience would wear thin soon...

The two men weren't saying anything, just silently attempting to throttle each other.

Then suddenly, Wyatt formed an energy ball and flung it at Chris. The dark haired boy, not expecting it, fell back against some chairs - breaking them - and was trying to get up when Wyatt stood over him and facilitated the process.

Grabbing him by the shirt and bringing him to his feet, "The next time you attack, be prepared to follow through, little brother," he hissed, making the last two words sound like a curse.

Chris struggled against him, "Let me go, let go," he cried furiously, ignoring the waves pain that shot through him.

The older man tightened his hold Chris, once again blocking off his airway.

"Both of you stop it **NOW**," Polly said firmly, walking to them.

She put herself in between them, shoving Wyatt away. Once released Chris slumped to the ground, his entire left side throbbing from where the energy ball had hit.

Polly lowered herself to his side, as she examined him, the eyes she turned on Wyatt were reproachful, "He's really hurt, Wy," she said as if that hadn't been the intention.

The sisters looked on in shock, of course he was hurt... Wyatt had just beat the shit out of him and then hit him with energy balls...

But none of them said anything, they just watched. Baby Wyatt lying contentedly in his aunt's arms.

Wyatt was breathing heavily, his fists still clenched from the fight, but the murderous glint in his eyes had faded.

He kneeled down, beside Polly reaching his hand out to Chris.

"No," Chris stated his voice faint as he summoned the strength to slap the hand away his eyes barely open.

Wyatt glared at him before transferring his gaze to Polly, a pointed look on his face.

Polly sighed, "Please Chris," she whispered, "For me..."

The boy said nothing. After a moment Wyatt once again outstretched his hand. This time Chris held absolutely still.

The glow appeared moments later. Chris pushed his brother away though, as soon as he was strong enough to sit up.

He wasn't completely healed, but that was all he was willing to accept from Wyatt.

Polly looked from one to the other, before saying in a perturbed voice, "What did Aunt Pip _just _say to you two,"

"We didn't yell," Chris pointed out, rubbing some kinks out of his shoulder.

Polly rolled her eyes, "Besides the point Chris... look at this mess," she complained.

Wyatt did looked and then he said a few words and magically all was restored, chairs were fixed, tables were righted, the book was back in it's place.

Silently, he stood and walked over to the triquetra symbol, placing his hands against it, he murmured a spell and it opened.

He turned to them, "As amusing as this has been... we'll be leaving now,"

Polly stood in flash, "We're not going!"

"Don't make me have to get rough with Paula. I don't want to hurt you," he said, and meant it.

"No one is hurting anyone," Phoebe said suddenly, her eyes flashing.

"Close that thing," she told her nephew, motioning towards the wall, "Come on, close it now..."

Wyatt growled, "I'm not the two year old your holding. Speaking to me as such will do no good."

"If you were two, I'd put you over my knee for what you just did, mister," Phoebe stated.

Paige nodded, "Absolutely, you can't go around doing that to people, especially your brother..."

Wyatt stared at them, "In case you didn't notice," he said deadpan, "... he attacked first."

"You provoked him," Paige insisted.

"I stated the truth," he said firmly, "... assassins are hard to come by, they don't like to answer to anyone but themselves. And I am fed up with being blamed for Bianca's death," he continued, "IT WAS **NOT **MY FAULT."

No one answered him. The silence was oppressing. The portal stood open, swirling it's ominous colors, daring anyone to enter it.

The doorbell had them all jumping up.

Even Wyatt.

"That'll be Shelia," Piper said faintly, standing, Paige reached out to steady her.

"I'm okay," she whispered, looking at Phoebe, "Here give'm to me..." Phoebe handed baby Wyatt over to his mother. Then in a stronger voice Piper added, looking to everyone in general, "Everyone downstairs..." she motioned with her arm, on downstairs..." looking at older Wyatt, "... and you mister, do what your aunt says and close that thing..."

Wyatt glared at his mother for a moment... hoping to stare her down... unfortunately for him, whenever he looked at her he was 16 years old.

Sighing he turned and closed the portal.

He eyed them as they all began to move towards the door, waited until his mother had exited.

"I'm sorry," he said to them, just as Paige reached the door, "I didn't want to have to do this."

Before any of them could react he tossed a vial of something into the middle of the room.

It exploded loudly, filling the attic with dark smoke, choking the occupants... they coughed and sputtered, tears filling their eyes.

And when the smoke cleared, Wyatt was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Charmed and its characters are not mine.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone!

I'd kind of abandoned this story, but recently I went back to read it and found my muse again... hehe.

Anyway, I've decided to work on it again. The storyline will be mainly foucused on the Wyatt and Chris, with my character Polly serving as a sort of guide.

This chapter we don't really see Chris/Wyatt action, but it's coming up in the next one.

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hey thanks for coming," Piper said gratefully as she opened the door for Shelia. 

The woman smiled, "No problem, he is my favorite god-child you know," she said grinning.

Piper smiled slightly, the knot in her stomach giving another twist...

..._he kills her..._

"You okay Piper?" Shelia asks softly, as she reached for Wyatt, "Usually that's your signal to say _he's your only god-child_."

Piper blinked a little, "Yeah, yeah..." she whisperd as Wyatt eagerly reached out to Shelia.

Shelia pressed a few kisses to his brow and temple, before saying with a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong Piper?"

Piper shook herself, "Nothing, nothing's wrong, really."

Just then Paige and Phoebe staggered down the stairs, "We have a problem," Phoebe said as they reached the landing.

Both were a little pale and obviously shook up about something.

Shelia stared at them a moment before nodding acceptingly, "That's _my_ cue to go," she said wryly, "Don't worry about the little guy here; I'll keep him overnight if you need it."

Piper nodded absentmindedly, murmuring her thanks as she handed a bag to Shelia.

Closing the door she faced her sisters, "What is it?"

"He's gone," Paige spit out.

"What? Who?"

"Wyatt."

"What about Chris and Polly?"

"They're upstairs, looking through the book."

Piper shook her head, "That doesn't make sense. He came here for them, why would he leave without them?"

"He threw a vial of something and smoke filled the room, and he was gone when it cleared," Phoebe explained.

Piper swallowed hard, "I need to sit," she said suddenly, walking over to the living and dropping down on the sofa.

"Why didn't I see it?" she asked a moment later.

"He waited till you'd left the room," Paige answered.

Piper nodded, "Do you feel any different? Have you tried to orb? Tried sensing something?"

Paige orbed away then back, Phoebe focused on Piper and felt the shock and disbelief and fear and amazement and love that were swirling through the woman's head. She pulled back quickly.

"I can sense." She said softly.

"And I can orb." Paige added.

"So maybe the potion was just smoke." Piper offered.

Her sisters looked at each other, than Phoebe said softly, "I don't think so. He apologized before he threw it."

"He what?" Piper asked, frowning.

"Right after you left, he said he was sorry and that he'd hoped he wouldn't have to do this." Phoebe answered, her voice still soft.

"Let's go up to the kids…" Piper said after a moment. It was a lot to take in, a lot to deal with, but they had to… _she_ had to. She had to deal with the fact that her son would grow up to become a tyrant, and she _could_ deal with it.

But she sure as hell didn't have to _accept_ it.

Quietly they all moved upstairs.

When they got upstairs, they found a worried Chris kneeling over a very pale Polly. She was laying back in one of the armchairs, her eyes closed.

"What happened!" Phoebe exclaimed rushing over to them.

Chris looked up, "She doesn't feel good," he said, sounding very young all of a sudden.

He stepped back and allowed the sisters to examine Polly.

"What is it sweetheart?" Phoebe asked gently, her hand smoothing Polly's hair.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, "Everything is spinning…"

"She's burning up," Phoebe said softly to her sisters, her eyes wide as she felt her daughter forehead.

"You don't think…" Paige began but cut herself off.

She didn't have to finish the thought, what had happened here was pretty obvious.

"Wyatt." Phoebe stated bleakly.

"But if… if the potion was to make people sick," Piper began hesitantly, "…wouldn't it have worked on everyone in the room?"

"Not if it was specifically brewed for Polly," Chris answered grimly. He was pacing now, the green of his eyes dark.

"But how-"

"Blood," he answered before Phoebe she could finish posing her question; looking at his cousin he asked, "Would he be have access to any?"

Polly swallowed hard, "Yeah," she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes opened, "My clothes… from the attack…"

"What attack?" Phoebe asked alarmed. She was sitting on the arm of the chair now, her hand gently stroking her daughter's hair.

Polly shrugged weakly, "From earlier," she stated.

"Why would he do this?" Paige asked clearly distraught.

"Because he's an asshole…" Chris said with true conviction, as his pacing picked up speed.

To the sister's astonishment Polly chuckled a little, before saying softly, "I told him he was earlier today…"

"A brilliant asshole, though, I'll give him that…" Chris continued in all seriousness.

The sister's remained silent, it was Polly who spoke, "You can't give in to him Chris… we can't let him win…"

"Dammit Polly, he already has!" The boy growled, whirling away from them and running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why don't one of you fill us in, since there's obviously something going on we don't know about…" Piper requested.

"He knows I won't go with him… that nothing he says can make me… he knows that I'll never give up, I'll never give up trying to stop him—not for anything…" Chris said fiercely, still not facing the sisters.

When he turned to face them though, the fierceness wasn't evident in his face, only defeat.

"But for Polly…" Piper whispered.

He nodded solemnly.

"You can't Chris!" Polly cried, tears stinging her eyes, "I didn't come here for that… I wanted to help… not ruin everything…" the girl tried to sit up, but ended up gasping for breath as the entire world seemed to lurch around.

"Oh god…" Phoebe whispered, easing her daughter back down, "What do we do? We have to do something…"

"Maybe Leo can heal her…" Piper stated.

"But you didn't want Leo know about your preg-" Paige began.

"This is more important," Piper interrupted.

"Don't bother," Chris said wearily, "Wyatt's potions are strong… he's twice-blessed remember…"

It wasn't a question though; his gaze was focused on Polly.

"Please Chris," she whispered, "there has to be another way… find it… please…" her eyes slid shut on that word.

Chris didn't respond to her plea.

"You told us he wouldn't hurt you," Phoebe stated, her tone almost accusing.

"I said only in extremely extreme situations… this qualifies…" Polly said, her eyes still closed.

Chris sighed suddenly and in one smooth motion reached down and scooped his little cousin into his arms.

"Oooooh how gallant of you," Polly murmured faintly as she tried to open her eyes; she decided not to though, since the spinning world was making her nauseous.

Chris said nothing, just carried her down the stairs.

The sisters followed silently.

He took her to the room Phoebe had prepared for her, and laid her very gently onto the bed.

"Thanks Chris," she whispered, as he backed away.

Still the boy remained silent.

"Chris?" Paige asked, concerned, "Are feeling sick too? You're so quiet…"

A snort from Polly brought all their gazes to her, "No he's not sick… he's working out his plan… I'm not going back Christopher, so work you're plan around that…" she hissed at him, the gentle tone she'd used to thank him a moment earlier gone.

"Like hell you're not!" He hissed back, "You'll do whatever the hell I say Paula; whatever the hell it takes to get you better!"

"NOT THAT!" she cried, her eyes flying open as she half sat up in the bed.

"YOU'LL DO ANYTHING I SAY! BECAUSE I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO!"

The roar seemed to echo in the room and Chris quickly turned away from them all.

Polly dropped back down on the bed, her outburst leaving her completely exhausted.

"He won't actually… _hurt _her… will he?" Piper asked tentatively after a moment of silence.

Chris still wasn't facing them, "If by _hurt _you mean _kill—_I don't know," he stated quietly, "I really don't know."

His tone told them that was what he was really scared of—the not knowing.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Phoebe said, "What's his next move?"

A bitter chuckle escaped from Chris as he turned to face them, "Obviously you're not paying attention…"

"Don't be snotty with them," Polly said, her words almost imperceptible now, as though she were falling asleep, "They don't understand… not really…"

"The move is ours," Chris told the sisters after a moment, "He's made his."

"But what does he expect you to do? I mean, you have to know what he's thinking." Paige insisted.

Chris shrugged, "I stopped trying to guess his thoughts awhile ago… Polly's better at it?"

His gaze fell to the girl lying on the bed, so did everyone else's.

"Polly?" he asked softly, when the girl made no move to speak.

"She's asleep," Phoebe told them a moment later as she felt the girls' temple, "And she's on fire…"

"He can't be serious about this," Chris growled suddenly, once again turning away from them.

The sisters remained silent.

He whirled on them suddenly; his expression remote and cold and they knew without a doubt that they were now facing the leader of the Resistance movement.

"Take care of her. I'll be back later."

"Chris wait-"

But Piper's call went unheeded as the boy orbed out without another word.

"DAMMIT CHRIS! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Piper screamed, looking up at the ceiling.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, MISTER!" Paige cried.

"Ugh!" Piper continued stamping her foot, "Who does he think he is! He can't just leave like that! We don't know what's going on, what to do! And Wyatt's _evil_ for christsake! What if he gets hurt! DAMMIT CHRIS!"

Polly stirred at Piper last screech and Phoebe sent her sister a sharp glare, "Stop yelling," she said.

Piper groaned, "Sorry… I just… what are we supposed to do? Just sit here?"

"Actually—yeah, _you _should sit," Paige said pointedly.

"We're going to do what he said," Phoebe stated, "We're going to take care of her…"

* * *

"I know you're listening." 

He spoke the words softly, almost gently. The wind brushed his face, but that wasn't unusual on the bridge.

It was their spot.

All three of them.

Piper's Men.

That's what Leo had said when the three had come up here together. That this would be their secret spot… for when the world got to be too much for Piper's Men.

He remembered how he and Wyatt had laughed and used the spot to hide from their mother when they were in trouble…

"I'll find the antidote, Wyatt. And if I can't find it, I'll make one. This stunt of yours will accomplish nothing; nothing but put you in danger of losing the very last person who loves you."

"_We'll see…" _

The voice was so soft it seemed carried by the wind, but Chris knew it wasn't… the words weren't in the wind… they were in his head. Wyatt was making use of their brotherly bond… and Chris hated him for it.

Hated him for using something so sacred as a tool in their war against each other. It was a war. And Chris couldn't afford to lose…

"I won't let you win."

He'd just needed to state the words out loud, somewhere where his brother would hear them; needed to make them real, to make them a promise.

Wyatt wouldn't win.

With that said Chris orbed away—intent on finding out what potion his brother had used and how to counteract it.

Silently Wyatt watched.

He too was on the bridge, but cloaked… he'd known Chris would come. It didn't bode well with him—having to poison Polly.

Especially today, when the girl had already been through so much; but he didn't have time to waste in the past and his family members weren't cooperating.

If they'd only cooperate things like this wouldn't be necessary. If they'd only stop fighting him, he'd care for them. But they wouldn't, and so they'd forced his hand…

Somewhere inside though, a part of him rejected this logic; somewhere inside a voice told him that there was no justification, that no matter what—he was supposed to take care of them… never to hurt them.

Somewhere inside he hurt at the idea that he'd done something to Polly; that he'd made his baby cousin sick…

But that part of him was ignored; it had been ignored for so long that he hardly heard it… it came to him as whispers, as stirrings of something learned – believed – long ago.

Ideals so deeply embedded he could not rid himself of them…

Even though he'd tried.

As the years had passed it had become easier to ignore the whispers; to shove them away and let his logic reign.

Suddenly though, the whispers were stronger, louder, and sounding too familiar...

…_that is not how I raised you… _

Yes, the whispers were sounding much too familiar.

* * *

"How are you feeling baby?" Phoebe asked a heavy-lidded Polly a few hours later. 

"Like I went up against Wyatt's demon staff while being drugged …" she stated.

"Has that ever happened?" Phoebe asked, panicked.

Polly chuckled a little, "No, well… not until recently." She corrected herself. She was lying in bed with flanked on the right by her mother, the left Piper and at the foot of the bed by Paige. It was hard to concentrate on what they were saying, but she was trying.

She didn't want to fall asleep—not when she'd been awoken by convulsions a few minutes earlier.

A seizure, Piper had said, her brow furrowed and had insisted she was going to call Leo.

Paige had reminded her that Chris had told them not too.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" she asked now.

Piper shook her head, "No, just later…"

Polly nodded closing her eyes, "He always does that…" she murmured.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Paige exclaimed a moment later, "I mean _Wyatt _did this… he poisoned her…"

"It's like a bad dream," Piper murmured, "I knew he was evil… I believed Chris, but I just… I didn't think he'd hurt family…"

They were silent a moment, all contemplating Piper's words. How true they were. They'd all believed Chris, but they was nothing like being faced with the reality of an evil Wyatt.

"I'm going up to check the book," Paige said a few moments later, "There has to be something in there to help."

Piper nodded, "I'll go make her some soup, she should eat when she wakes up…"

Phoebe nodded, telling them she'd call if any thing happened.

Three hours later, Polly hadn't woken up, Chris had yet to return, Paige had looked through the book four times, and Piper had made a four course meal.

"This is ridiculous," Piper burst out suddenly. They were in the bedroom again—watching Polly sleep. She seemed to be growing paler and paler, her breathing more and more erratic.

"The book had nothing on this sort of thing," Paige commented.

"There has to be somet-" Phoebe began, but cut herself off when the sound off orbing filled the room.

A moment later Chris stood at there, a black case in his hand and a grim expression on his face.

"Thank god your back," Piper said, "We don't know what to do here…"

He wasn't listening to her though, he was walking over to Polly. Setting the case down on the side of the bed, he kneeled in front of her.

Phoebe watched from the other side, silently her sisters stood behind her.

"Polly-girl, I need you to wake up for me," he whispered tenderly, patting her cheeks lightly.

It took a few pats, but the girl's hazel eyes flickered open a moment later. She blinked, trying to bring the figure into focus, when she did she offered her cousin a faint smile, "Come to save the day…" she murmured.

He gave her a tight smile in return, "I need your blood." He said without preamble.

She gave a weak chuckle and simultaneously outstretched her arm, "… still working on bedside manner, huh…"

Chris said nothing, only reached over and opened up the black case—to reveal syringes and vials.

"You're going to what!" Piper cried.

"Can you do that!" Phoebe cried, "Shouldn't a doct-"

"I've done it before," Chris told her as he set up the equipment.

"He was going to be a doctor…" Polly murmured, "…before Wyatt…" she didn't finish— she didn't have to.

Silently, and in quiet fascination, the sisters watched Chris gently and expertly draw blood from his little cousin.

"Okay, Chris I think that's enough," Phoebe stated a moment later as the vial filled.

His green eyes never left Polly's arm, he didn't even acknowledge her. A moment later he was finished.

"Okay, Polly-girl, that's it." He paused as he set the vials back into the case and gently bent her arm to stop the blood flow. "Here, I want you to take these…" he said, handing two small pills and a bottle of water.

"What are they?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"They should bring your fever down…" he told her, helping her. Quietly she swallowed the medicine, then let Chris help her back into a lying position.

"You can go back to sleep," he told her gently.

Polly nodded, settling herself against the pillows. After a moment she blinked at him, obviously trying to keep the sleep at bay, "How bad is this?" the question was whispered weakly and Chris looked right into her face to respond.

"Piece of cake," he told trying to smile again.

A soft chuckle escaped her, "Liar," she murmured as she drifted into slumber.

Chris waited until he was sure she was asleep, before leaning back and releasing a weary sigh.

"Okay, what's going on?" Phoebe demanded.

"And where did you learn to do that?" Piper asked.

"Hmmmm, if you ask me, we should be asking where he got that stuff..." Paige muttered.

"I uhhhhhh borrowed it from a clinic," Chris replied as he started getting up, "Every high official of the Resistance knows First Aid... plus before... uhhhh... Wyatt made his official outbreak into the world I was an EMT."

The sisters took that in, "What do you need the blood for?" Phoebe asked.

"To see what exactly he did to her; he used her blood to make the potion, so I need her blood to undo it." Chris responded.

"But how are you gonna analyze it?" Paige asked, "Don't you need equipment for that... the kind you can't steal?"

"Yeah, I'm using a glamour spe-" he cut himself off, and made a huffing noise,

"I have this under control for the moment." And with that he prepared to leave.

"Hey!" Piper called, "Don't you dare leave! What are we supposed to do, huh! Just sit here!"

"Yeah, Chris, tell us how to help," Phoebe said quietly, "Please..."

"I already looked in the book and-"

"The book wouldn't have anything on this," he told them, "The book is good. This potion is evil..."

"The Grimoire..." Piper said softly, the light dawning.

He nodded, "Yeah, there really is nothing you can do... just keep Polly safe."

"How much trouble are we really in, Chris?" Piper asked him, her dark eyes filled with worry. Chris took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing thoughts. His family needed him to reassure them. He could see that—they needed him to tell them everything would be okay.

They needed a whitelighter. And he would be that for them, he had to. All his life they comforted him, told him it would be okay—reassured him that he could do it.

He would do it for them now... even though his heart was pounding and his mouth was dry... even though he had no clue what was going to happen.

He did for them what he did for Polly-- looked right at them and lied.

"It'll be fine. Her blood'll make this a cinch-- I'll figure out what he used and make a counteracting potion... no biggee..."

They eyed him suspiciously for a moment; but they seemed to take him at face value. Paige sighed, Phoebe and Piper nodded slowly.

"Liar," Polly whispered from the bed again.

"I thought you'd gone to sleep," he said walking over to her.

She shook her head, "Can't really sleep..."

"You look terrible," Chris told her, looking down at her.

"Such a charmer..." she whispered at him.

"I made you some soup, honey, do you wanna try it?" Piper asked softly.

"Yeah, you should try and eat," Phoebe added.

"Yeah, she'll try it," Chris answered for her.

"Come down to eye level so I can glare at you," Polly said, a flash of temper making an appearance.

Chris ruffled her hair a little, "I gotta go, be good..."

"Be safe," she whispered back.

He didn't comment, but walked over to Phoebe, took her hand in his and poured pills in her hand, "Two every four hours." He told her, then just orbed out.

The sisters watched him leave, then sighed in unison, realizing there really was nothing they could do… except as he'd said—keep Polly safe.

"I'll go get that soup," Piper murmured.

"You sit, Piper, I'll get it," Paige told her.

Piper arched an eyebrow causing Paige to chuckle a little, "Even I can _pour _something…" she said wryly.

Phoebe too smiled a little as their younger sister headed for the door, quietly she set the pills down on the nightstand. Piper settled herself on the bed, her gaze on her young niece.

"What can we do to make you feel better?" She asked.

Polly smiled a little, "I feel better just having you all here," her gaze shifted to Phoebe, "It's been a long time…"

Phoebe swallowed hard, reaching out and smoothing the girl's hair, "I don't exactly… I mean I don't really know what to do. I'm not like Piper, I don't have any kids yet… I don't know what-"

Polly's soft chuckle stopped her, "You're doing fine… just fine," she reassured her future mother.

Phoebe smiled, "Good… tell me if I screw up…"

That elicited another soft laugh from her daughter. They watched as the girl's eyes slid shut completely.

"You asleep, Polly?" Piper asked.

"Polly?" Phoebe whispered. No response, the two women sighed at gaze at the girl tenderly.

A moment later Paige walked in carrying the tray with soup, "I didn't even spill," she proclaimed proudly.

"Shhhhhhhh," Phoebe said, "…she's asleep…"

Paige face dropped, "After I _poured…_?"

Her sisters shrugged, "Just set it up over there…" Piper said, "And come over here—I've been thinking…"

She waited until Paige had set the tray down and sat on the bed before continuing, "What if we summon Wyatt?"

"Chris told us to stay out of it," Paige reminded them.

"Can we do that? Summon Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't think why not? And once we get him here we demand an explanation… a cure…"

"Christ told us to stay out of it," Paige repeated.

"I guess that could work," Phoebe said softly, "He did seem fond of Polly… at first… sort of," she sighed, "Truth is I couldn't get a reading off of him—as an empath or an aunt… he seemed so cold… but…"

"Exactly, _but, _there was something about his reactions… his words; I'm glad you sensed it too," Piper said, "So if we could-"

"PEOPLE." Paige cut in firmly, drawing their attention to her, "Chris. Said. To. Stay. Out. Of. It." She repeated slowly.

"Chris isn't here," Phoebe pointed out.

"And we can't just do nothing, Paige," Piper added.

"If we do _something _we could just screw things up. I mean no offense Piper, but Wyatt seems kinda unpredictable to me."

"Yeah, I know, but he came for them didn't he…? That has to mean something…"

"Yeah, but is it a _good_ something?" Paige asked.

Phoebe's gaze turned thoughtful suddenly, "You know, I think it might be—_good _that is. I got this vibe from all of them… right after Wyatt … uhhhhh… you know…"

"-beat the shit out of Chris-" Paige offered helpfully.

Phoebe nodded, shooting Piper a careful glance, "Yeah… it was tension, but it was almost… I don't know— familiar tension."

"Which means that Wyatt makes a habit of beating Chris to a pulp," Piper said tiredly, "… that's not _good_…"

"No, no, that's not it… more like… when Polly asked Chris to let Wyatt heal him… it was like a…" Phoebe closed her eyes trying to pick out what she'd felt at that moment. It was hard, there had been so many emotions rolling around inside her from everyone—including her own…

But at that moment, when they were all on the ground—with Wyatt's hand healing Chris and Polly with one hand on each brother…

"A truce," she whispered, opening her eyes, "It was a moment of truce… it was tense but a truce nonetheless."

Piper shrugged, "Well he did stop his attack for a nanosecond to heal Chris."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, no, it went _deeper_ than that… it was like for that one instant… they were what they'd been…"

Piper and Paige remained silent, after a moment Phoebe spoke again, "I think there's a lot more going on here then we can see."

"I think summoning Wyatt here before Chris gets back is a bad idea," Paige insisted.

"I think summoning Wyatt here when Chris _is _here is a bad idea," Piper countered, "They can't seem to get along."

"I wonder if they were always like that?" Phoebe wondered aloud, "Always fighting…"

"Not always, but a lot of the time," Polly stated quietly, making all the sisters jump.

"You're awake!" Phoebe exclaimed gently.

Polly smile a little, "Chris's pills must be taking effect," she murmured, than added, "Chris and Wyatt were usually content in their sibling rivalry. They fought, but not viciously… not until Wyatt… turned. Even then Wy never… he didn't actually _hurt _Chris… but I guess, we've just pushed too far," she said quietly, "He's upset."

The sisters frowned a little, then Piper asked, "What does he have to be upset about?" she asked, "He's the one going around attacking people."

"He's angry at us for defying him. The way he sees it, what he does to others should in no way affect us. He loves us, in his way… this whole situation…" she shrugged a little, "… it probably makes him feel a little betrayed."

They all processed that information for a moment.

"It sounds as if you understand him…" Paige commented.

"I wish I didn't; I wish I was like Chris and could see just the one perspective—because it is the only one that matters…" the girl responded softly, than sighed, "… but I can't. It's my curse, you know...?" she said simply.

"Curse? What is?" Piper asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Phoebe asked, motioning towards the tray, "Paige brought up the soup right before you fell asleep…?"

"I'm not hungry," she told them softly.

"How _do_ you feel?" Paige asked a moment later.

Polly sighed, "Tired, but not sleepy—if that makes any sense."

The sisters smiled gently at her; Phoebe reached out and felt her forehead, "You're fever's down."

"That's good," Piper said softly, than after a pause, "So what's this about a curse?"

Polly sighed softly—sadly, and her gaze fell to her hands, "My first memory sets the tone for my whole life…" she told them softly, "I can't be more than two – I'm in the conservatory, there are toys spread out everywhere. And I have Wyatt on one side and Chris on the other, and each one has a hold on one of my arms. And they're pulling me… back and forth… from one to other, each screaming at the top their lungs… _she's mine, let go; she's playing with me; no with me; she's mine; no, no she's mine; no; mine; mine; mine; mine; no mine_. And I'm crying at the top of _my_ lungs for them to let go, to just let me go… and they're pulling and screaming. And Mom runs in and says something then scoops me up… and I'm crying and Aunt Pip runs in asks… _"What is it? What happened?"_ and Mom looks at her and she says almost amused, _"It's your sons, they're trying to tear my daughter in half…"_" Polly looked up at them then, as she continued, "That's my curse, to be the one thing they can't share."

"Oh jeez," Phoebe whispered, than frowned, "I was _amused._"

Polly shrugged, "Well yeah, you thought it was cute that they loved me so much… it's not like you would ever have imagined… _this._"

"Good point," Phoebe remarked dryly.

Polly sighed, "It was always that way, even after the others came… it stayed the same, it still is. If I'm with Chris than I know that somewhere inside Wyatt is upset, that he thinks I like Chris more, that I love him more, that I've chosen one over the other, and the vice versa is true too. But when the three of us are together," a smile touched her lips, "When we're together though, everything is perfect. We have fun and we laugh… we're unbeatable when we're together." The smile faded slowly, "At least we used to be… before…"

"And now Wyatt has taken this sibling jealously thing to epic proportions." Piper stated glumly.

Polly shrugged and they all noticed the glimmer of tears that she fought to blink back, "Somewhere along the line… for Wyatt at least… it stopped being about who I loved me more and started being about power. About who had the power to posses me… Lee thinks that I've become the physical representation for this power struggle there involved in."

"How could something so… _unhealthy_… develop right in front of us and none of us be aware of it?" Phoebe asked.

"It just happened…" Polly answered softly, "It wasn't unhealthy when we were kids, it was barely noticeable. And there are younger kids too… we all had our issues… undercurrents are normal in large families…" she told them seriously, then smirked a little, "Aunt Paige would joke that our generation was a couple of three's inverted…"

"Which means…?" the current Paige asked curiously.

"Wyatt, Chris, and I are the first group of three and Lee, Mattie, and Cia are the second group." She told them simply, then her eyes widened.

She groaned and closed her eyes, "shi- uh…I mean…uhhh… _ooops_, how 'bout pretend you didn't hear that, kay…"

"Oh, no I don't think so…" Phoebe said excitedly, "Let's hear about the second group of three?"

"Why would I say they're inverted?" Paige asked, frowning.

"In the first group you have two boys and one girl, in the second-"

"Two girls and a boy," Paige finished rolling her eyes, "Duh… dumb question."

Polly gave her a wane smile, before looking over at her mother, "I can't… I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have mentioned their names… you know enough about the future as it is."

"But you want to change the future…"

"Not all of it…" she whispered.

"A surgical strike." Piper said softly.

They all looked to her and she shrugged, "It's what Chris said…"

"That's right…" Paige said the same understanding wonder in her voice, "A surgical strike to save Wyatt…"

"Wyatt doesn't think he needs to be saved," Phoebe stated firmly, "That was easy to read off him, even if I wasn't an empath. He's frustrated…"

"Yeah," Polly said, but her voice was losing strength and they could see it was getting harder for her to stay awake, "… it's why he's suddenly gotten so truly deadly with Chris."

"Do you think… that Wyatt would actually…?"

The girl shrugged before Piper could finish, "I don't know… I really don't." Abruptly tears filled her eyes, "I don't know what he's thinking at all…"

"Oh sweetie," Phoebe cried alarmed and rushing to put an arm around the girl.

But the girl rebuffed her gesture and wiped angrily at her face with the back of her hand, "I'm fine… I get weepy when I'm sick, which is ridiculous, because I hate crying. And I have nothing to cry about… tears aren't going to fix this. Wyatt has a plan… and Chris has a counteracting plan that he doesn't think he's going to share, and I'm furious at both of them for being such monumental jackasses… I'm angry… but I'm **not** going to cry."

The fierceness in her voice silenced their words of comfort. This girl didn't want comfort, they watched her take a shuddering breath, and when she spoke they marveled at how controlled her voice sounded.

"The thing about Wyatt is that he doesn't think things through completely," she told them, "Which isn't always bad, it just makes his plans a little unpredictable. While Chris thinks _everything _through, which isn't bad at all, except that it takes longer to implement the plan and he runs himself into the ground working out details… but Wyatt's way he ends up inadvertently causing a disaster or something..."

"They're better together," Piper said softly.

She nodded, "Yeah," she her voice gentled again, "They work better as a unit… and they know it; they know our magic is stronger together. It's why Wyatt wants Chris to join him, so they can rule together."

"Chris won't though," Paige stated nervously, "He said it."

"He said for Polly he would." Phoebe countered.

"No! Don't even think that!" the girl hissed, jumping upright. Her eyes wide, almost frightened, "I won't let Chris throw away everything he's done—not for me." She took another deep breath, her fatigue more noticeable now, "We just have to wait Wyatt out… he won't really kill me… he values family."

Even as she said the words, the sisters got the impression that she was trying to convince herself as much them.

"So he got at least that from us," Paige murmured, not willing to voice her fears, not when this young girl was so valiantly holding onto hers.

"A lot of good it did him," Piper muttered, somewhat angrily, "He's going around hurting his family… how important could they be to him?"

"Important enough that he doesn't just kill us," Polly responded weakly, "He could you know…" she finished faintly.

"Get some sleep, baby," Phoebe whispered, stroking her hair. Polly nodded slowly, allowing Phoebe and Paige to ease her further into the bed.

"Yeah, we'll work something out…" Piper told her gently, "We always do…"

But as the sisters watched the girl succumb to slumber they felt acutely the bleakness of their situation. The relationship between these three was so complex, so delicate, so volatile that they couldn't help but be fearful. It seemed that no matter what course of action they followed, no matter what solution they found… things just wouldn't _work out_.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed or its characters.

**Author's Note**: I discovered this chapter resting in my hard drive and realized it had never gone and should have. I hope you all enjoy it. :-)

* * *

"Where is my brother?" Wyatt coldly asked his staff. He watched, nearly amused as the demons hustled to pinpoint the location of his wayward sibling. Despite his penchant for blowing up his staff he never lacked for employees, or slaves rather, simply because every demon in the world knew that it was better to work _for _him than to be his target. 

"Westside Clinic, Your Highness," someone stated respectfully.

Wyatt nodded, noticing the way they tensed—waiting to see his reaction… and if they would survive it.

Slowly he walked over to the window of the abandoned warehouse they'd commandeered for their visit. It had a glamour spell on the outside… while inside he'd conjured everything needed for the comfort he was used to.

His brother was at a clinic, he mused wonderingly. How… _unexpected_… of course Chris had already stated that he'd find an antidote, it's just Wyatt had expected him to seek a magical solution, not a mortal one.

He should have known though, since childhood Chris had always gravitated towards medicine—to their father's delight—and he'd been good at it too. Ironically though, it had been Wyatt who had inherited their father's ability to heal. Chris however, was a healer by nature and reveled in the ability to make someone well.

Now his little brother was turning that desire to heal full force onto their little cousin, and Wyatt knew he'd have to intervene before, through sheer stubbornness, Chris found an antidote to the poison.

He did, of course, plan on giving his cousin the antidote found in the Grimore—just as soon as Chris and Polly were back where they belonged. He wasn't too worried about the effects of the potion on his cousin; after all he had watered it down. He knew it was causing her discomfort, but then again if she hadn't decided to betray him, to choose Chris over him, none of this would be happening.

She had basically forced his hand; he'd had no choice…

…_bullshit…_

The quiet word came from the depth of his conscience and startled him enough that he hesitated for an instant as he turned. Quick flashes of his mother's angry eyes and his aunt's furious gestures flooded his eyes… the words, _no excuse,_ filtering into his mind.

He shoved the words and the emotions that came with them away…

"Leave me," he commanded of his staff, and watched as they immediately left. Slowly Wyatt began to pace around the room. He did his best thinking alone, when he didn't have to put on an act…

_No, _a whispered voice interrupted him; _you do your best thinking when you're with your brother…_

Again he jerked to a stop; trying to put a lid on the words that were invading his mind. Words that told him he was wrong, that he'd done something bad… evil even… words that came from a place inside him where he just _couldn't _forget the old evil versus good morass…

Polly's eyes flashed through his mind; the fear in them when she'd found him towering over her this morning, the fury when she'd accused him of murder, the sadness when he'd left her alone in her room.

He'd known at dinner that she was up to something. He hadn't been able to sense her as acutely as usual… but he'd ignored it. He'd had to. Logic told him that if he suspected his cousin of treason he'd have to act accordingly—have her arrested and questioned.

And he hadn't wanted to… he hadn't wanted to put her through anything more…

It was laughable really… considering he'd ended up poisoning her.

But it was the only way, he told himself yet again, the only way to get them both back.

And he _would_ get them both back.

There was no other option.

Chris and Polly's trip to the past had to end. It set an unacceptable precedent for the younger children in the family.

If Chris and Polly could do it, why not them?

The image of his cousins, one by one, abandoning the world he'd created set off tiny bursts of panic in him.

He didn't pause to contemplate why; it didn't matter. Chris and Polly didn't belong here, and he would see them home – no matter what.

With a determined smirk he decided to he'd join his brother at the clinic.

* * *

A moment later he simultaneously froze the building and appeared behind his baby brother. He studied the glamour spell his brother had cast before speaking. 

"You'll never find it," he said tauntingly, "There's only one antidote, and I have it."

Chris whirled around, nearly dropping the vial in his hand. He met his brother's gaze head on and scowled angrily in his direction, "This is a new low Wyatt, even for you." He hissed.

The older man shrugged carelessly, raking his gaze over his brother's appearance, before meeting the angry green eyes with his crystal blue ones, "So you _do _know how to use magic for personal gain..."

The green eyes flashed, "This isn't-"

"Isn't it? Do you normally look like a thirty year old technician with red hair?"

"This is for Polly," Chris said firmly, meeting his brother's gaze, "You know... our baby cousin... the one you _poisoned._"

Wyatt's gaze never wavered, "You've given me no other choice. You _will _come home with me Chris."

"Or Polly dies... is that?" Chris growled, taking a step forward, "Is that how far you're willing to take this? To let her die?"

"That won't happen... _you _won't let it happen, will you Chris..."

It wasn't a question.

Both men knew it was the truth. Chris wouldn't let it happen— in that sense, Wyatt had already won.

"I'll find another way." He spit out. Then looked around angrily, "And unfreeze these people..."

Wyatt looked around calmly, "They're fine."

"If someone comes in-"

"I'll freeze them too." Wyatt retorted.

Chris glared at him, but didn't pursue the topic further, "Unless you plan to attack me right here and now— which you obviously don't since you would have done it by now if you did... could you leave. I have work to do."

"You're wasting your time, and Polly's health..."

"And you're an ass!" Chris hissed at him, "This isn't a game! This is her life you're gambling with!"

"No Chris. It's her life _you're _gambling with. She's in no condition to resist me. If I orb in there and take her she can't stop me..."

"-the sisters-" Chris interrupted.

Wyatt waved a hand dismissively, "Their powers are no where near mine right now."

"You wouldn't dare hurt them!" Chris roared.

"I'd encase them in a bubble." Wyatt stated simply, "I could take her," Wyatt continued smugly.

"She doesn't want to go." Chris argued, "I'd fight you." he said firmly.

"You'd lose." Wyatt countered, his eyes twinkling with devilry. Both brothers knew it was true. "If I just wanted Polly. I could take her. But the issue here is _you._ You've fought me long enough. You've been here long enough."

"Miss me, huh?" Chris asked sardonically, but his gaze was anything but amused. Wyatt's little visit was costing him time. Time Polly didn't have.

"You do not belong here and with each day you stay you endanger our world."

"_Your _world, don't you mean!? Isn't _that _the issue? The idea that I could be right! That there _is _something wrong with you and I could fix it, could make you different, could-"

"-could ruin everything I've created!!" Wyatt's words reverberated around the room, the fury in them shaking the walls.

Chris, however, was used to his brother's anger, "What you've created is an abomination!!"

"It was for you!!! For you and the girls! And Mattie! A world where you can practice magic openly-"

"A world where all there _is_, is magic!! Nothing else is acceptable!! And don't you dare bring the girls and Mattie into this— they have no idea what you've done!!"

"I've kept them safe!"

"You've destroyed the world they remember!" Chris roared.

Wyatt opened his mouth to yell back but seemed to realize suddenly what he was doing.

Arguing.

He never argued.

He ordered and he destroyed. But he didn't argue.

Only with Chris.

He ran a hand through his hair and fought to bring his rage under control, battling under the heavy weight of frustration that permeated his body whenever he was around his brother.

His brother, who didn't understand; who couldn't see...

"The world I've created is better for them, safer for them." Wyatt stated, doing his best to keep his voice calm. "… it's perfect for Halliwell's; A place where we're revered and honored and obeyed."

The blue eyes intensified suddenly and he was glaring resentfully at Chris, "Why can't you see that? Why do you have to fight that?" he asked bitterly.

"Because the world isn't composed of _just_ Halliwell's; because I was taught to care about the well being of others; but mostly because I don't value reverence, honor, and obedience when it's spawned by fear."

"It doesn't matter how it comes about, Chris. The end is all that matters. I've created a better world for you, for us… for our family."

Chris shook his head, almost sadly, "It scares me Wyatt that you sound so sincere. Can you truly believe that it's possible to bring about a better world through destruction and suffering? Can you truly be that blind?"

The older man's eyes flashed and Chris knew that he'd gone too far. He watched as his brother drew himself up and spoke with the authority of an Emperor, "You will come with me when I return to our time, Chris. You will quit this fruitless rebellion and join me. You will rule beside me or at the very least accept my rule; and then I will give Polly the antidote." Wyatt paused and took a step forward, the brothers were less then three feet apart now, "Otherwise she will die... and her death will be on your hands."

With those words he shimmered away from his brother. Hardening his heart to the fear and sorrow he'd seen flash in his baby brother's eyes.

* * *

The room unfroze the instant Wyatt shimmered out. Chris stood there, though, as frozen as they had been moments earlier. 

Wyatt had been serious.

Deadly serious.

The panic that had descended upon him when Polly had first felt sick threatened to overwhelm him again—but he couldn't let it. He had work to do.

Slowly, he pulled himself together and turned back to the equipment. As he worked though, Wyatt's words swirled around his mind.

He tried to push away them away, to focus on the task at hand… but…

"…_her death will be on your hands."_

The words churned in his mind until he felt like screaming. Reason told him it was a lie; the only person responsible here was Wyatt. He was the one who'd poisoned her, if she died, he would be to blame.

But reason wasn't ruling; instead he heard his brother's words and he knew -- in the end he would do anything to save his little cousin – even give up hope.

* * *


End file.
